Les Minutes Insolentes
by SamaraXX
Summary: OS, Slash AD/LV. Et si la recherche de l'immortalité de Lord Voldemort avait d'abord été un cadeau avant d’être une quête acharnée et destructrice ?


_**LES AMOURS MORTES D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Les Minutes Insolentes**

**Titre :** Les Minutes Insolentes

**Auteur :** SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Fanfiction basée sur l'œuvre de J.K Rowling : _Harry Potter_.

**Warnings : **Slash, OS.

**Spoilers : **Tomes I à VII (_même si je ne respecte pas tous les détails précis donnés dans HP6 et 7_).

**Couple : **Albus Dumbledore/Lord Voldemort

**Résumé : **Et si la recherche de l'immortalité de Voldemort avait d'abord été un cadeau avant d'être une quête acharnée et destructrice ?

**Remarques liminaires : **Cette histoire est exclusivement dédiée à **deedeehasbeen**. Cet OS a été écrit pour son anniversaire. Je lui souhaite donc un très bel anniversaire même si ce n'est pas d'actualité en ce moment. Cela commence à faire un petit bout de temps que je te connais et force est de constater que tu m'inspires toujours autant. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'un jour mon chemin ait croisé le tien. Je te suis reconnaissante pour tellement de choses que les lister ici serait impudique. Merci. Je t'embrasse très fort.

Bonne lecture !

_À Sublime Elohim,_

~LES MINUTES INSOLENTES~

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE : **

_30 juin 1945, _

À chaque fois que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait, elle laissait filtrer les clameurs des élèves fous de joie qui se dirigeaient bruyamment vers le parc de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle se refermait, le calme revenait dans la pièce froide et humide. Seuls quelques élèves n'accompagnaient pas le reste de l'école pour la remise des diplômes. Tom Jedusor humidifia son visage sous le jet d'eau du robinet et scruta son visage pâle dans le miroir. Une goutte d'eau suivit la ligne d'une de ces cernes et glissa le long de son visage comme le ferait une larme. Son visage témoignait des efforts qu'il avait accomplis : il avait travaillé dur cette année… Il avait enfin fini sa scolarité dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Personne n'avait cru que le monde sorcier survivrait à la guerre mais Albus Dumbledore avait finalement vaincu Grindewald, et celui-ci croupissait dans une prison de l'est de l'Europe à ce que Tom avait compris. Peu d'informations sur l'arrestation du mage noir avaient été diffusées mais Tom Jedusor avait le droit à certains privilèges. Un sourire suffisant passa sur son visage mais disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'un de ses camarades de Serpentard dans le miroir. Il finit de se laver les mains et saisit la bague d'Elvis Gaunt posée sur le rebord de l'évier pour la remettre à son doigt.

Il savait qu'il devait se presser. Le directeur Dippet ne tolérait pas les retards et s'attendait tout naturellement à ce que Tom soit présent au discours de fin d'année étant donné qu'il était le meilleur étudiant de Poudlard. De plus, son statut de Préfet-en-Chef l'obligeait à montrer l'exemple. Cependant, il avait quelques petites choses à dire à ses « amis ».

- Attends un peu, Carrow, murmura Tom lorsqu'il remarqua que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à sortir, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

- D'accord, répondit Carrow, légèrement ennuyé, qu'est-ce que tu veux… Lord Voldemort ?

Le sourire qu'arbora le garçon à ce moment-là, à la fois amusé et impatient, irrita Tom à un point inimaginable. L'impudence de cet idiot l'irritait considérablement ces derniers temps. Il espérait que le garçon serait assez intelligent pour ne pas poser de problèmes dans la suite de ses projets.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi alors que des élèves trainent peut-être dans le coin, prévint-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon, soupira Carrow.

- Bien. Vous savez tous que je travaille chez Barjow & Beurk cet été.

Les élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas près d'oublier ce fait. Travailler dans un magasin – aussi sombre et captivant que celui de l'Allée des Embrumes pouvait l'être – restait un mystère pour eux. Après tout, Tom Jedusor était le meilleur élève de Poudlard, il avait donc les capacités pour travailler où il voulait… Pourquoi avoir choisi une vulgaire boutique ?

- Je resterai disponible pendant un moment. Vous pourrez m'envoyez des lettres à la boutique… Non, en fait, _j'exige _de vous que m'envoyiez des lettres cet été, compris ? Je veux savoir ce que vous faites dans les moindres détails…

- Mais Jedusor… interrompit Tiberius Rosier d'un air dubitatif, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir ce qu'on fait ?

- Ça m'intéresse de savoir comment vont mes amis, sourit Tom d'un air complaisant. Cette année, à la fin de l'été ou à l'approche de Noël, je vous enverrai certainement un hibou à vous tous… J'organiserai un rassemblement un peu comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire au Club de Slug. J'espère que vous viendrez tous (il lança un regard menaçant à Carrow). J'aurai quelque chose à vous dire et si vous êtes intelligents, vous saurez que vous avez tout à gagner à me suivre…

- À te suivre dans quoi, Jedusor ? s'étonna Rufus Black, un trait anxieux barrant son front.

- Vous verrez, répondit Tom, les yeux brillants.

La dizaine d'étudiants présente le regardèrent bizarrement mais n'osèrent pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils acquiescèrent simplement de façon respectueuse et quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre le parc de Poudlard. Des bancs avaient été disposés dans l'herbe et regardaient une estrade sur laquelle s'étalaient déjà le directeur et les professeurs de Poudlard. Le directeur Dippet n'avait jamais semblé aussi maigre et décharné, pourtant ce n'était rien en comparaison à Albus Dumbledore : l'aspect de celui-ci était même quelque peu effrayant. À l'instar des autres enseignants, il était assis sur une chaise de bois blanc et regardait les élèves devant lui avec un air bienveillant mais également extrêmement las.

Tom connaissait les raisons de cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il avait pu parler de la défaite de Gellert Grindelwald avec son professeur de métamorphose, et bien que celui-ci s'était cantonné aux faits et à la manière dont il avait pu l'arrêter, Tom avait tout de même réussi à déceler une grande souffrance dans le discours du professeur.

La méfiance du professeur envers son élève l'avait empêché de se laisser aller à parler du lien qu'il pouvait avoir entretenu avec le mage noir mais Tom savait y faire lorsqu'il désirait comprendre quelque chose. Il avait pu endormir la suspicion de Dumbledore à son égard. Tom Jedusor jouissait déjà de privilèges par-rapport aux autres étudiants car Dumbledore se souciait personnellement de l'évolution de l'adolescent. Par exemple, c'était le professeur en personne qui était venu lui annoncer à onze ans qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques alors que la grande majorité des étudiants l'apprenait par le biais d'une lettre. Tom n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéressait de si près à sa personne. Cela avait commencé par l'irriter car il ne supportait pas qu'on fouine dans ses affaires. Il avait pris le risque de se mettre à dos son professeur de métamorphose en sous-estimant son intelligence.

Tom était quasiment certain qu'il se doutait qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Mimi Geignarde – cette gourde que personne n'aurait jamais remarqué si Tom n'avait pas rendu sa mort spectaculaire. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune preuve pour l'inculper et Tom avait l'impression qu'il avait cessé de chercher à outrance le moindre indice dans ses faits et gestes. À présent, Tom avait changé son point de vue et appréciait l'intérêt que Dumbledore portait sur lui.

Tom fut bousculé dans ses pensées par la prise de parole du directeur. Ce dernier, juché sur son estrade, s'apprêtait à délivrer un discours empli de fierté à propos des élèves de son école :

- Afin de remercier les meilleurs éléments de notre école, j'aimerais donner la médaille de l'élève le plus méritant à quatre étudiants de Poudlard. Ces quatre étudiants ont travaillé longtemps et durement ces sept dernières années et méritent cette distinction. J'aimerais que cela serve d'exemple. Nous n'avons jamais fait cela auparavant mais vu les circonstances particulières de cette année, il n'est pas injuste de les présenter comme il se doit. La première d'entre eux est une élève de Gryffondor, elle s'appelle Minerva McGonagall et a réussi ses ASPICs avec douze Optimal.

Le Professeur Dippet sourit à la jeune fille qui se leva. Elle était jolie mais paraissait austère, sa démarche était décidée et rigide. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon étriqué et son sourire était si mince qu'il était à peine perceptible. Tom détestait McGonagall, ce n'était pour lui qu'une sorcière très coincée mais qui avait semblait-il un don particulier pour les métamorphoses. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas le dixième de son propre talent. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé la magie dans un autre cadre que l'école alors que lui, il avait déjà senti toute la puissance d'un _Avada Kedavra_ dans sa baguette de bois d'if. Il espérait simplement qu'un jour prochain, il pourrait l'utiliser sur un moldu, histoire de tester à quel point cela pouvait être plus jouissif que sur des petits êtres vivants.

- Le dernier élève que nous voulons remercier nous vient de Serpentard. Vous le connaissez tous, j'en suis certain. Il a déjà reçu une récompense pour services rendus à l'école en 1942. Il est le meilleur élève de Poudlard dans toutes les matières dans lesquelles il est inscrit. Son travail en tant que Préfet-en-Chef est absolument remarquable et il a réussi à motiver une grande partie de ses camarades de Serpentard à travailler beaucoup plus. Il est aussi un ami fidèle et apprécié par nombre d'élèves à Poudlard. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor et j'ai la fierté de vous annoncer qu'il est certainement l'élève le plus prometteur que j'aie pu rencontrer.

Tom esquissa un léger sourire alors que tous les adolescents de Poudlard le dévisageaient avec une certaine jalousie mais également un respect infaillible. Il s'était bien-sûr attendu à être remercié mais le discours du Professeur Dippet était bien plus respectueux que pour les trois autres élèves. Le Professeur Slughorn s'était même levé pour l'applaudir. Albus Dumbledore, quant à lui, regardait l'élève brun s'approcher de l'estrade pour recevoir sa médaille. Il avait un petit sourire et applaudissait poliment mais ses yeux laissaient entrevoir un léger scepticisme. L'attitude de Tom avait de quoi décontenancer après tout. Il était si gonflé d'orgueil qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dire « merci » aux professeurs qui lui serraient la main.

Tom revint finalement à sa place et croisa le regard de son professeur qui avait cessé de sourire. Tom fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Dumbledore se refermait ainsi. Il avait parfois l'impression que les heures passées avec lui à parler de choses et d'autres n'avaient servi à rien et que la méfiance somme toute naturelle du professeur revenait au galop. Il avait beau le mettre en confiance en mettant en pratique toutes sortes de bonnes actions, Albus Dumbledore l'estimait invariablement d'un regard implacable.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un très long échange visuel et durant lequel aucun des deux ne cilla que le professeur se leva – légèrement boitillant – afin de rejoindre la fraîcheur apaisante qu'offraient les murs de Poudlard.

XxXxXxX

Tom Jedusor bouclait sa valise en hâte. Il devait se dépêcher car le Poudlard Express était déjà en gare à Pré-au-Lard et il tenait à parler à son professeur de métamorphoses avant de quitter l'école. Il n'était pas prêt à dire au-revoir au château. L'école lui avait offert bien plus que son ancien orphelinat, et les professeurs de Poudlard lui avaient enseigné tellement de choses inestimables qu'il sentait déjà le goût encore inconnu de la nostalgie le hanter. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de comparable en-dehors de l'école. Il craignait quelque peu de devoir prendre les choses en main comme il l'avait programmé depuis quelques années.

Cependant, Tom avait dans l'idée de revenir à Poudlard dans peu de temps. Il ne vivrait pas plus de dix années à l'extérieur, il en était persuadé. Son but était de revenir entre ces lieux lorsque le moment serait venu… Et il espérait que ce moment viendrait rapidement. C'était peut-être la pensée la plus sentimentale qu'il avait eue depuis des semaines mais son école ne lui avait jamais mentie. Ses innombrables secrets lui avaient été dévoilés sans qu'il ait eu besoin de chercher longtemps. C'était comme si l'école avait besoin de lui et l'avait attendu toutes ces années. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant aux yeux de Tom qui se savait être le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le plus valeureux fondateur de l'école. Il avait la conviction que l'Histoire de Poudlard porterait son nom quelque part. Il avait déjà essayé avec la Chambre des Secrets et si cela n'avait pas été concluant, il s'était déjà assuré que dans l'avenir quelqu'un d'autre puisse continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Tom monta les étages jusqu'au troisième où se situait le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il frappa deux fois à la porte et attendit que la voix grave de son professeur se fasse entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom perdit patience et enclencha la poignée. Le bureau était déjà vide et débarrassé de toutes ses affaires. Tom n'en fut pas surpris car il s'était douté que son professeur allait tout comme lui passer ses vacances ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Il prit alors la direction des appartements de Dumbledore qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter deux ou trois fois lorsque leurs conversations avaient tendance à s'éterniser. Qu'y pouvait-il s'il était l'élève le plus doué de Poudlard ? Albus Dumbledore lui répétait fréquemment qu'il n'avait jamais connu un étudiant aussi intéressé par tant de sujets divers. Leur dernière discussion avait porté sur les langues secrètes et énigmatiques qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans le monde magique. Tom s'était laissé aller à parler du Fourchelang tandis que Dumbledore lui avait raconté des choses fabuleuses à propos des langues parlées par les peuples de l'eau et de la forêt, notamment celles des Sirènes et des Dryades – dialectes dont Dumbledore ne tarissait pas d'éloges.

La porte laissa passer un faisceau de lumière orangée et Tom fit face à son professeur abhorré et favori ; sans conteste, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de détester et d'apprécier quelqu'un en même temps. Le regard de Dumbledore se fit étonné mais il laissa passer l'adolescent sans prononcer un mot. Les appartements du professeur étaient joliment aménagés : la boiserie semblait dominer partout dans les cheminées ouvragées, les plafonds rustiques et le plancher parfaitement poli. La décoration était sommaire car entre les innombrables bibliothèques que contenait l'appartement, il ne restait plus beaucoup de place pour les objets sans importance. Cependant, un énorme bocal de bonbons au citron trônait sur la table basse du salon. Une lumière chaude de fin de journée rendait l'ambiance reposante et sereine ; l'odeur du bois verni donnait envie de s'installer confortablement dans la pièce. Soudainement, il n'était plus question de se presser lorsque Tom posa les yeux sur son professeur, le Poudlard Express pourrait attendre indéfiniment car le temps s'était comme suspendu à cet instant.

Tom prit ses aises en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils en chintz de la pièce, le professeur observa ces manières désinvoltes et quelque peu culottées sans mot dire. Il était d'un naturel très clément avec le jeune homme pour une raison encore obscure à ses yeux.

- Bonsoir, Tom, prononça le professeur d'une voix mesurée, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite inattendue ?

- Je souhaitais simplement vous dire au-revoir professeur, répondit Tom avec un sourire qui aurait été imperceptible si Dumbledore ne le connaissait pas aussi bien.

L'homme se contenta d'enlever ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune pour les nettoyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc et les remit bien adroitement sur son nez. Tom distingua nettement que ses yeux malicieux brillaient de mille feux derrière ses verres cerclés d'acier noir.

- C'est une bonne idée, je souhaitais aussi te féliciter pour cette remise de diplômes. Tu as eu les honneurs que tu attendais, non ?

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le discours du directeur, avoua l'orphelin d'un air suffisant.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lança un regard perçant au jeune homme et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il connaissait l'ambition démesurée de Tom et avait fini par s'y habituer au fil de leurs discussions même si cela n'avait pas été évident au début. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour le faire descendre sur Terre, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire admettre qu'il n'était pas nécessairement le sorcier le plus accompli d'Angleterre. En même temps, personne à Poudlard ne l'aidait à le remettre en place : tous les professeurs l'acclamaient à l'instar de ses camarades qui le considéraient comme leur chef incontesté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la rentrée, Tom ? La dernière fois que nous en avons parlé, tu hésitais entre le Département des Mystères, l'École des Épéistes des Brumes, l'élaboration des potions ou la confection de baguettes magiques, lui rappela Dumbledore non sans sourire au large éventail de professions que Tom envisageait.

- J'ai abandonné tout cela, dit Tom rapidement, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent.

- Je vais travailler chez Barjow & Beurk dès lundi, reprit l'adolescent.

- Que vas-tu y faire ? s'étonna l'homme avec un air désappointé qui semblait lui avoir échappé.

- Euh… Eh bien, vendeur en quelque sorte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a incité à travailler là-bas ?

- C'est juste un travail pour l'été, s'empressa d'ajouter Tom, je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

- Tu as pour projet de partir en vacances ? demanda Dumbledore.

L'adolescent n'avait pas du tout prévu cette question et sans savoir pourquoi, cela mit le trouble dans son esprit. Même s'il était ravi que Dumbledore change de sujet, l'idée de partir en vacances était si loin de ses projets qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. La question posée innocemment suggérait une réponse rapide, ce fut pourquoi Tom inventa un parfait mensonge :

- Peut-être bien ! Je dois visiter quelques personnes de ma famille prochainement.

À la réflexion, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de mentir, et cela même s'il avait érigé ses barrières en Occlumencie par pure précaution, puisqu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de voir ses grands-parents et son père tôt ou tard – le fait que ce soit pour les tuer était un détail qu'il préférait pourtant ne pas expliciter.

- Tiens donc ! Aurais-tu retrouvé certaines personnes de ta famille ? questionna le professeur, semblant particulièrement intéressé par la réponse de Tom.

Tom regretta instantanément d'avoir cette discussion. Il détestait parler de cela et surtout avec son professeur de métamorphoses. Celui-ci était le seul à connaître ses origines moldues et avait pu entrevoir sa vie avant Poudlard. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était parfois si mal à l'aise avec le professeur, il le connaissait certainement mieux que les Serpentards qui dormaient chaque nuit dans la même pièce que lui. Cette idée l'hérissait d'horreur et de gêne. Il ne supportait pas que son professeur s'imagine être en mesure de le comprendre et de voir clair dans son jeu. Pourtant, il prenait souvent des risques inconsidérés en venant lui parler aussi souvent. Tom ne comprenait pas pourquoi il jouait autant avec le feu car Dumbledore était à tous points de vue la seule personne qui serait capable de le neutraliser et de l'arrêter dans ses sombres desseins. Il avait la force magique nécessaire (autre point qui l'enrageait) et l'intelligence suffisante pour tout découvrir.

Cependant, Tom avait l'impression que Dumbledore n'était finalement pas aussi vif d'esprit que ce qu'on racontait à tout bout de champs dans le monde de la magie. Dumbledore avait toujours joui d'une belle et importante popularité, son nom revenait par-ailleurs régulièrement dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais depuis son combat contre Grindelwald, il était cité toutes les trois lignes et les plus grands éloges étaient faits sur son compte. Tom était certain que cette réputation était quelque peu surfaite car il ne voyait absolument rien en ce qui le concernait.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches en effet, murmura Tom, mais je verrai bien le moment venu.

- Tu es sûr d'être prêt à les rencontrer ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

- Je l'ignore totalement professeur, c'est une simple idée, rien de définitif.

- Je comprends, répondit Dumbledore en s'adossant plus confortablement contre son fauteuil.

- Et vous ? Vous partez en vacances ?

- J'ai quelques amis à voir en effet mais je me dois de rester proche de Londres jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine, répondit l'homme.

- Pourquoi cela ? Votre ami Nicolas Flamel n'habiterait pas dans la capitale française par hasard ?

- C'est exact mais je n'irai pas le voir cette année, soupira Dumbledore avec un petit sourire malgré tout, j'ai des obligations qui me retiennent à Londres.

Le ton avec lequel il avait terminé sa phrase ne tolérait pas une autre diversion sur ce sujet. Tom ravala les nombreuses questions qu'il aurait aimé poser et garda le silence quelques minutes. Son regard était posé sur la silhouette de son professeur et se demanda si ses obligations étaient tout simplement une incapacité à transplaner à tout va. L'état physique de Dumbledore était encore plus évident une fois qu'il le voyait dans ses appartements, loin des autres professeurs et des élèves. Il n'avait plus à faire bonne figure comme pendant la remise des diplômes même si Tom savait qu'il gardait une réserve en sa présence. Son teint était pâle, son sourire moins présent, seuls ses yeux continuaient de briller de temps à autre. Son corps avait lourdement maigri, ses robes amples cachaient la silhouette décharnée du professeur mais les manches relevées due à l'époque estivale révélaient des bras blancs et rachitiques.

- Vous partez avec le Poudlard Express ? s'enquit Tom poliment.

- Absolument, répondit le professeur tout en jetant un œil à sa montre, il faudrait d'ailleurs se hâter, le train part dans une demi-heure.

- Vos affaires sont prêtes ?

- Et déjà dans le train, affirma Dumbledore en souriant face à la curiosité de son élève.

- Ça ne vous embête pas si je vous accompagne jusqu'au train ?

- Pas du tout.

Tom sortit négligemment sa baguette de la manche de sa robe et lança un « accio valise » dans l'air d'un geste nonchalant. Il connaissait ce sort depuis sa deuxième année et il ne cessait depuis d'impressionner ses camarades de classe en faisant voyager ses effets personnels dans les immensités du château. Tom n'était pas du genre tête en l'air mais il avait souvent besoin d'un livre ou deux en plus pour une recherche quelconque. Du coup, Dumbledore lui avait appris ce sortilège fort utile pour éviter des allés-retours incessants pendant ses cours. Albus Dumbledore eut un air amusé et secoua la tête, faussement consterné devant une attitude aussi arrogante. Tom se permit de sourire et fit déposer sa valise en douceur près du fauteuil.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était presque complice, les deux sorciers semblaient se remémorer en même temps tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pendant lesquels Tom avait allègrement appris toutes sortes de sorts. Ils finirent par se lever tous les deux et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot. Tom regarda les mains amaigries se saisirent des clefs qui refermaient l'endroit et sceller les appartements dans un cliquetis particulièrement agréable aux oreilles sensibles de l'orphelin. Il appréciait les mains graciles du professeur qui malgré leur nouvel aspect recelaient un pouvoir incomparable. Albus Dumbledore avait de longs doigts fins qui maniaient les baguettes avec dextérité et grâce. En jetant un œil à ses propres mains, Tom regretta de ne pas avoir les mêmes. S'il avait pu choisir son apparence, il aurait aimé avoir de plus longs doigts, de plus belles mains qui ressembleraient à celles de Dumbledore.

Le professeur lança un regard espiègle à l'adolescent qui était resté fixé sur la serrure des appartements ce qui remit les idées de l'orphelin en place. Il rougit légèrement et détourna son regard des mains du professeur. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le château. Les premiers mètres furent fort silencieux, seul le bruit de leurs chaussures claquant sur le sol se faisait entendre. Tom réfléchissait à vive allure, il ne souhaitait pas partir sans avoir dit quelque chose d'essentiel à Dumbledore. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait dire mais il avait l'impression que les minutes qui défilaient lui échappaient comme du sable entre les doigts. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou d'important pour marquer leur dernière entrevue. En effet, il était peu probable qu'ils se revoient prochainement. Tom était conscient que leurs deux mondes n'avaient strictement aucun rapport même si Albus Dumbledore ne le savait pas encore.

Ce fut le professeur qui rompit le silence.

- Je suis toujours surpris que tu ais choisi cette boutique en particulier, avoua-t-il, quitte à choisir une boutique, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à travailler chez Ollivander ? La construction des baguettes est un domaine que tu apprécies plus, non ?

- C'est vrai, affirma Tom, les yeux soudains allumés d'une convoitise gourmande. Mais Ollivander veut travailler seul depuis quelques années et Gregorovitch n'aime pas former de nouveaux apprentis.

- Tu serais prêt à quitter le pays ? interrogea Dumbledore, la surprise se lisant facilement sur ses traits.

- J'aurais du mal à m'éloigner de Poudlard, confia Tom, ça me ferait plaisir de revenir. Mais je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre j'irai visiter d'autres pays, ça m'intéresse beaucoup de voyager pour découvrir d'autres pratiques magiques.

- Il est vrai que cela peut être très intéressant, je voulais également faire le tour du monde quand j'avais ton âge.

Tom sourit intérieurement, il aimait lorsque Dumbledore lui parlait de son passé. Il donnait alors l'impression qu'il était très vieux voire antique surtout avec le ton que le professeur utilisait comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire ancienne, oubliée presque farfelue. Pourtant lorsque Tom lui lança un regard, il remarqua facilement que cette discussion l'avait fait voyager dans le passé et que ce passé était encore vivace et douloureux : une lueur sombre avait élu domicile dans ses yeux, une lueur qui n'existait pas avant son combat contre Grindelwald et qui revenait perpétuellement à présent.

- Mais tu sais, je suis certain que le professeur Dippet ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu reviennes au château de temps à autre, reprit Dumbledore, un air de confidence étalé sur son visage.

Tom sourit et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux très bleus et perçants du professeur, prêt à ajouter quelque chose. Ils descendaient l'escalier de marbre à présent et ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves retardataires dans le hall de l'école. Tom garda donc le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le parc de Poudlard. Tom pesta contre le monde qui attendait encore les calèches menées par des chevaux invisibles – que Tom savait être simplement des Sombrals – qui les conduisaient jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard mais chuchota dans un souffle conspirateur :

- J'aimerais beaucoup revenir à Poudlard professeur, et peut-être même venir vous parler.

Dumbledore posa un regard neutre sur l'orphelin sans plus aucune malice dans le fond des yeux et attrapa doucement le coude de Tom pour l'amener à avancer sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient ainsi éloignés de la foule restante d'élèves qui s'agglutinaient devant les portes de Poudlard.

- Attendons ici, conseilla Dumbledore, une calèche réservée aux professeurs doit venir spécialement pour moi dans les secondes qui viennent.

Il n'avait pas fait de commentaires quant à la réponse de Tom mais sa main sur son coude se faisait ferme et serrée dans un geste qui n'était pas totalement dépourvu de chaleur. Tom esquissa un sourire à l'intention du professeur et celui-ci le lâcha en douceur. La calèche fonçait sur eux à toute vitesse et fit un arrêt précis près des deux hommes. Ils montèrent dans la calèche et s'installèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et il fut évident qu'un malaise à la fois étouffant et euphorisant avait fait son entrée entre eux.

- Vous serez toujours professeur ici en septembre ? risqua Tom d'un seul coup pour dissiper cette atmosphère étrange et quelque peu gênante qui s'était abattue sur eux.

- Bien-sûr ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner trop loin de Poudlard bien longtemps non plus.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ? s'enquit Dumbledore d'un air taquin.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… hésita Tom, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en forme et qu'il faudrait du temps avant que vous puissiez reprendre les cours.

Dumbledore regarda l'adolescent d'un air perplexe comme s'il ne comprenait pas quand les barrières entre élève et professeur avaient cédées et avaient laissées place à cette familiarité inhabituelle et parfois si désagréable. Il appréciait les discussions avec le jeune homme mais lorsque les questions frôlaient sa vie privée, Dumbledore avait tendance à se refermer sans signe avant-coureur comme si ce qu'ils échangeaient avait quelque chose de malsain. Il savait que Tom allait rarement aussi loin dans ses questions et ne dépassait jamais le cadre de sa propre santé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de frémir d'inconfort face à la question.

Pourtant, leur échange actuel était différent des autres qu'ils avaient partagés. Il était plus haletant comme si le temps égrenait ses secondes impitoyablement et de plus en plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les sept années pendant lesquelles il avait vu grandir le garçon venaient de s'achever.

- Je me sens très bien Tom, je n'ai pas besoin d'un délai plus long que deux mois pour me reposer, déclara-t-il finalement, ce sera amplement suffisant et dès septembre, je serais tout à fait apte à reprendre mes cours comme il se doit.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, professeur, précisa rapidement l'adolescent.

- Tu ne m'as pas blessé mais les ragots de ce genre ont tendance à me fatiguer, je ne laisserais pas tomber Poudlard, insista Dumbledore avec assurance.

Il semblait vouloir se convaincre lui-même qu'il reviendrait au château comme s'il mettait un point d'honneur à honorer la promesse qu'il ne laisserait effectivement pas tomber Poudlard. Tom remarqua cette expression furtive sur son visage et fronça les sourcils. Le professeur avait l'humeur changeante. Était-ce les minutes qui se pressaient qui le rendait soudainement irrité ?

La calèche finit par s'arrêter au centre du village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard et les deux hommes descendirent en silence. La gare était bondée : tous les élèves discutaient bruyamment sur le quai embrumé par le nuage de vapeur que laissait échapper la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Sans vraiment le remarquer, Tom suivit le professeur sur le quai jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il cherchait à rejoindre le groupe de professeurs qui formaient un cercle à l'avant du train.

- Professeur ! clama Tom, la voix un peu enrouée par un stress malvenu et inattendu.

- Oui ? fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui.

- Je vous dis au-revoir ici, annonça Tom le souffle soudain coupé par cette phrase pourtant courte.

- Oh ! Oui bien-sûr. Tu ne peux malheureusement pas venir t'installer dans le compartiment des professeurs, compatit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vous auriez voulu ? demanda Tom, franchement étonné.

- Sûrement pas, avoua le professeur, amusé.

- Je dois faire mon travail de Préfet-en-Chef jusqu'au bout de toute façon, expliqua Tom en souriant faiblement.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage, je suis dispensé de surveiller les élèves à présent et heureusement, ce n'est plus de mon âge, plaisanta le professeur.

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, voyons, répondit Tom en souriant.

À vrai dire, Tom ne trouvait pas que Dumbledore était un vieillard, loin de là. Il savait de source sûre qu'il était déjà dans sa soixantième année mais pour un sorcier, cet âge était tout à fait honorable. Bien souvent, les sorciers atteignaient leur niveau magique maximal aux alentours de leurs cinquante ans. À soixante ans, Albus Dumbledore avait déjà entamé la période la plus fructueuse de sa croissance magique. Habituellement, son physique transpirait le pouvoir. Son corps avait été beaucoup plus imposant, au début de l'année. Il avait alors une fine musculature et sa démarche était bien plus assurée. À présent, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas mais il restait tout de même impressionnant.

Ses cheveux étaient roux foncés, presque bruns, et brillants comme une feuille morte en automne qui aurait été mouillée par la pluie. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si intense que quiconque croisait sa route n'oubliait jamais le regard si particulier du professeur. Il avait également un sourire qui restait imprimé dans la mémoire. C'était aux yeux de Tom les plus beaux atouts de son professeur car en dehors de cela, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas d'une beauté parfaite. Son nez était drôlement busqué d'une façon pas vraiment naturelle, ce qui suggérait qu'il avait été cassé. Son visage n'était d'ailleurs pas très symétrique mais c'était là des détails futiles aux yeux de Tom.

L'aura qui entourait le sorcier était tellement imposante qu'elle faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas la puissance, l'impression de sécurité et d'accomplissement qu'on ressentait en étant à ses côtés. La grande taille du professeur aidait certainement à véhiculer la sensation de protection en sa présence mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que l'homme était inexplicablement rassurant. Son pouvoir était principalement ce qui attirait Tom vers son professeur, la raison pour laquelle il le respectait et le détestait en même temps. Il jalousait ses pouvoirs mais en était purement admiratif.

Les professeurs se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore et jetèrent un regard circonspect à Tom comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'il faisait encore dans les pattes du professeur de métamorphose. En remarquant cela, Tom se rembrunit et les insulta intérieurement.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser professeur Dumbledore, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Oui, tous les élèves ou presque sont déjà dans le train, ajouta le professeur.

- Je vous souhaite un agréable été, souffla Tom d'une voix rapide.

- De même. Et après avoir visité les tréfonds de l'Europe et d'ailleurs, revenez faire un petit tour en Écosse, lança Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil si discret que seul Tom le vit.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Tom en souriant faiblement.

- Au-revoir monsieur Jedusor, dit-il d'une voix neutre mais ses yeux renfermaient un accent de tristesse contenue.

- Au-revoir.

Tom tourna les talons et ne jeta pas un dernier regard derrière son épaule. Il savait que le professeur allait embarquer une fois que le train aurait sifflé, au tout dernier moment, pour s'assurer que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées et qu'aucun élève n'était accidentellement resté sur le quai. Tom s'engouffra dans une des portes avant et marcha jusqu'au compartiment des préfets où il plaça sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Une fois installé au bord de la fenêtre, coincé contre un garçon de Serdaigle particulièrement idiot – et répugnant à son humble avis – il jeta un regard sur le quai. Albus Dumbledore plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'adolescent comme s'ils avaient inconsciemment cherché ce regard noir si difficile à ignorer et sourit faiblement. La vapeur faisait ponctuellement disparaître le sorcier aux yeux bleus et le faisait revenir dès que la fumée se dissipait, et à chaque fois, les deux sorciers se recherchaient du regard. Puis, le train siffla et tous les professeurs entrèrent dans le train.

Tom sentit la vibration de la dernière porte qui se fermait et les premiers roulements du train sous ses pieds. Il était bizarre de se dire que le professeur Dumbledore était dans ce train et qu'il ne le verrait probablement plus. Tom songea à cela quelques secondes puis envoya valser ces pensées beaucoup trop étranges à son goût. Il plongea dans de délectables réflexions au sujet de son avenir, un sourire secrètement dessiné au creux de ses lèvres.

XxXxXxX

_10 juillet 1945, _

Tom releva la tête de la caisse en bois poussiéreuse qu'il était en train d'inspecter, soupirant à l'entente de son nom que Barjow, son patron, venait d'héler.

- Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

- Faut que t'ailles me trouver une montre adamantine, marmonna-t-il en mâchouillant un bâton de réglisse – contrairement aux moldus, les bâtons de réglisses sorciers contenaient une substance apaisante comparable à l'Opium.

- Tout de suite ? s'étonna Tom en lançant un regard aux objets qu'il était en train d'archiver.

- J'en ai plus en stock et j'en ai besoin d'une _expressément_ pour un client.

- Qui dont ?

Barjow lui lança un regard vitreux et laissa échapper un rire rocailleux.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? lança-t-il avec mesquinerie.

- Je dois trouver cet objet avec quel argent ? éluda Tom d'un air agacé.

- Fais tes preuves et les prochaines fois je te donnerai de l'avance, pour l'instant démerde-toi. C'est comme ça que je saurai déterminer si t'en as dans le ventre…

- D'accord, soupira l'adolescent avec un regard noir.

- N'oublie pas que le but est de l'avoir au prix le plus bas et de le revendre au meilleur prix, cracha-t-il en mâchouillant son bâton de réglisse de manière répugnante.

- Je n'oublie pas.

Barjow quitta l'arrière-boutique et laissa Tom au milieu des objets rares qui parsemaient la pièce. Il travaillait sur l'Allée des Embrumes depuis une dizaine de jours et il n'avait quasiment rien fait jusqu'à présent. Tom avait pour unique objectif de dénicher des objets rares pour y transférer son âme dans un avenir plus ou moins proche (il ignorait encore à quel moment mais il préparait judicieusement le terrain). Cependant, il aimait aussi rencontrer des sorciers influents dans le monde de la magie et intéressés par les arts obscurs afin de se faire des contacts. Il aimait penser que plus tard tout le monde le connaîtrait comme l'expert absolu en magie noire mais pour l'instant, il désirait se documenter le plus possible.

Il était tout de même content que Barjow lui ait donné l'opportunité d'aller rechercher un objet aussi prisé qu'une montre adamantine. Le problème était que lorsqu'on n'avait aucun contact comme Tom à cet instant, il était très difficile de s'improviser chasseur de reliques. Cependant, Tom avait l'avantage de connaître tous les paternels de ses camarades de Serpentard. Il savait au détail près quelles étaient leurs activités, où ils sortaient et même le montant de leur coffre à Gringotts. Tom se dirigea vers un petit casier en bois qui contenait ses effets personnels et y sortit une lettre de son ami Rufus Black, il avait à peine parcouru la lettre, ce qui l'intéressait était l'adresse au dos : _12, Square Grimmaurd _lut-il avec un léger sourire.

Tom prit sa cape et sortit de la boutique en passant rapidement devant ses deux patrons qui discutaient à voix basse derrière leur comptoir. Il faisait terriblement chaud dans la petite ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes et l'orphelin regretta aussitôt de s'être vêtu d'une si lourde cape. Il avait déjà en tête la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, c'était sa seule chance d'obtenir une montre adamantine dans les temps. En effet, « expressément » pour Barjow voulait dire « dans la journée ». Il était déjà quinze heures et il savait que Gringotts fermait ses portes à seize heures, il décida donc d'aller chercher le peu d'argent qu'il avait collecté ses sept dernières années dans le coffre qu'il avait réservé au début de l'été.

Tom prit alors la direction du Chemin de Traverse d'un pas assuré. Il connaissait bien cette rue commerçante puisqu'il avait dû y aller régulièrement les années précédentes afin d'y acheter son matériel scolaire. La banque Gringotts n'était pas très loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle se trouvait en amont du Chemin de Traverse entre deux boutiques un peu oubliée du quartier. La seule chose que Tom ne voulait surtout pas c'était de croiser des personnes qu'il connaissait. Il détestait être reconnu lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas, c'était pourquoi il regrettait douloureusement de ne pas voir une cape d'invisibilité ou la faculté de devenir invisible comme Dumbledore. Il se demandait encore comment celui-ci faisait mais ce n'était ni un sortilège ni une potion car tous les ouvrages qu'il avait étudiés sur ce sujet n'en faisaient pas mention. Excédé par ces pensées qui déviaient beaucoup trop de son objectif principal, Tom soupira bruyamment en se maudissant d'être aussi faible au sujet du professeur.

Il avait déjà bien du mal à comprendre son comportement durant le dernier jour d'école et il ne souhaitait pas passer encore plusieurs nuits blanches à s'interroger sur ses réactions et celles de son ancien enseignant. Tout le sentimentalisme qui s'était dégagé de ces derniers instants avait un arrière-goût amer suffisamment affiliée à la honte pour ne pas vouloir aggraver son cas en s'incommodant de pensées parasites.

En passant le perron de la porte de la banque des sorciers, Tom jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il aimait beaucoup l'architecture de ce bâtiment même s'il avait haï les Gobelins qui l'avaient servis dès sa première visite. Le fait que son nom ne soit pas du tout reconnu dans le monde sorcier les avait laissés sceptiques et légèrement lents à obtempérer lorsqu'il avait voulu ouvrir un compte à la banque. Tom exécrait qu'on lui rappelle le côté dégradant de son nom moldu – c'était la principale raison pour laquelle ses amis l'appelaient « Lord Voldemort » – et s'était juré que son père paierait pour l'affront qu'il vivait au quotidien à cause de lui.

- Bonjour, dit Tom poliment au gobelin devant lui bien qu'une furieuse envie de le remettre en place grésillât joyeusement dans ses mains, je viens retirer un peu d'argent.

- Clef et numéro de compte, ordonna la créature d'une voix nasillarde.

Tom le fusilla du regard mais sortit sans rouspéter la petite clef d'or.

- Coffre 109 654, marmonna Tom d'une voix morne.

Il savait parfaitement que le fait d'avoir un numéro de coffre aussi éloigné de zéro signifiait qu'il l'avait réservé peu de temps auparavant et qu'il ne faisait en rien partie d'une vieille famille de sorciers.

- Restez ici ! s'exclama le Gobelin. Indiquez le montant de la transaction ici, je vais vous amener ce que vous voulez.

Ton fronça les sourcils mais laissa le gobelin faire son travail.

- À tout de suite, monsieur Jeducor ! beugla le Gobelin, rétrécissant ses pupilles avec scepticisme comme si Tom allait profiter de son absence pour vandaliser la banque.

- Jedusor, corrigea machinalement Tom d'un air revêche.

Le Gobelin haussa les épaules et disparut par une petite porte derrière son comptoir. Tom pesta contre celui-ci en se moquant à voix basse de ces créatures viles, radines et sans cervelle.

- Oh ! Voyons Tom, c'est un jugement hâtif concernant une remarquable espèce magique.

Tom sursauta en entendant cette voix dont il connaissait les diverses intonations et le timbre par cœur.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? s'écria-t-il, stupéfait et légèrement confus de s'être fait surprendre.

- Bonjour Tom.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna le jeune homme d'un air grognon.

- La même chose que toi a priori.

- Oh, je viens juste chercher un peu d'argent mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous revoir… si vite, expliqua Tom d'un air fuyant et mal-à-l'aise.

- J'avoue que moi non plus, répondit lentement le professeur en jaugeant scrupuleusement Tom du regard.

Tom lui lança un bref coup d'œil et put s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, non plus. Tom observa la banque autour de lui et remarqua que même s'il avait voulu éviter le professeur, il aurait eu un peu de mal. La banque était totalement déserte et les seuls guichets ouverts étaient tous dans la même zone. Il y eut un silence maladroit durant lequel les deux hommes évitèrent de se regarder. Tom faisait mine de se concentrer sur la petite porte par laquelle avait disparu le Gobelin en se demandant quand ce maudit nain allait se décider à revenir. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il abhorrait le fait que son ancien professeur puisse lui faire cet effet, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à cirer qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de lui après toutes les choses idiotes qu'il lui avait dites le 30 juin dernier.

- Tu es venu faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air placide, esquissant simplement un léger sourire de circonstance.

Tom grogna intérieurement en se disant qu'il apprécierait grandement de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

- En fait, pas du tout, ça ne se voit pas vraiment mais je travaille, persifla Tom.

- Oh oui bien-sûr, tu es engagé chez Barjow & Beurk, répondit-il d'un air impassible.

Tom acquiesça sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre derrière cet état de fait. Il lança un regard en biais au professeur et s'aperçut que l'état physique de Dumbledore n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il soupira discrètement et tapota nerveusement des doigts sur la surface laquée du comptoir. Étrangement, ce fut le Gobelin de Dumbledore qui revint le premier et vint offrir au professeur une bourse bien remplie de grosses pièces que Tom soupçonnait être des gallions. Il se demanda ce qu'allait faire le professeur avec tant d'argent mais n'osa pas le demander. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas son affaire et il n'avait strictement aucune raison de s'en préoccuper.

- Voilà professeur Dumbledore ! J'espère que vous êtes comblés, et si ce n'est pas le cas, revenez et demandez Gripsec, je serais ravi de vous aider professeur Dumbledore !

- Ça ira, merci Gripsec ! dit simplement Dumbledore en souriant au Gobelin, au revoir Tom.

- Au-re… commença Tom mais il s'arrêta net en s'apercevant que le professeur s'était déjà détourné et marchait à grand pas vers la sortie.

Dépité, Tom ne vit pas son Gobelin revenir et celui-ci dut se racler bruyamment la gorge pour que l'adolescent daigne reprendre la très petite bourse que la créature lui tendait. Lorsque Tom s'en saisit, il ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier et s'en alla avec un regard noir. Il erra la tête dans les nuages quelques secondes puis reprit ses esprits, bien décidé à rendre visite au père de Rufus Black en forme pour lui dérober sa montre adamantine à un prix dérisoire.

XxXxXxX

Tom n'avait eu aucun mal à s'enquérir de la montre adamantine. Manius Black était un collectionneur un peu ahuri qui se fichait du prix d'un objet. Sa maison dans le centre de Londres était remplie de reliques précieuses en tout genre. La montre adamantine qui était posée dans un coin reculé de son salon était d'époque et avait énormément de pouvoirs magiques comme toutes les montres adamantines. Elle était évidement sertie de diamants mais ceux-ci avaient été ensorcelés par les Fondateurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes pour envelopper le détenteur de l'objet d'une protection maximale et constante.

À la vue de l'objet, Tom était resté dubitatif. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette montre adamantine mais il s'agissait aux yeux de nombre d'historiens d'une vulgaire légende et elle était soupçonnée d'être en réalité le fruit de roturiers tout à fait ordinaires. Les Fondateurs de Poudlard n'avaient semblait-il jamais réuni leurs efforts pour bénir un objet ensemble car leur entente s'était trop rapidement effritée. Cependant, il était intrigué car le client de Barjow avait spécialement demandé une montre adamantine et cet homme devait de toute évidence aimer l'époque des Fondateurs pour avoir commandé un tel objet – en effet, selon Manius Black, les montres adamantines avaient été fortement à la mode durant cette époque. Ce fut pourquoi Tom souhaitait rencontrer cet homme, il était très possible que celui-ci soit intéressé par d'autres objets de l'époque des Fondateurs et que ceux-ci soient cette fois bel et bien authentiques. En outre, Tom était lui aussi particulièrement intéressé par les objets datant de cette époque.

Tom avait parlé quelques minutes avec son ami Rufus Black et s'était emparé de la montre pour une somme modique de dix-sept gallions. C'était un prix dérisoire pour une montre adamantine – surtout que celle-ci était entourée d'un mystère qui ne la rendait que plus attractive. Cependant, Tom savait tâter de la baguette quand il fallait et avait des techniques de persuasion que tout homme savait reconnaître même si l'adolescent devait admettre que Manius Black était un vrai trouillard, ce qui avait lourdement facilité sa tâche.

Lorsque Tom était revenu à la boutique, il ne s'était pas privé de lancer un regard victorieux à Barjow et lui avait tendu la montre. Celui-ci avait reniflé d'un air dédaigneux mais lui avait rendu les dix-sept gallions sans broncher. Tom était persuadé que l'homme était soufflé par sa rapidité d'action et le prix de la montre mais évitait de le montrer par pur orgueil. Depuis, Tom était resté derrière le comptoir et attendait la visite du client. En fin de journée, au moment où Tom s'apprêtait à rentrer au Chadron Baveur (il y avait loué une chambre pour l'été), une femme bien en chair et accompagnée d'un caniche bruyant fit irruption dans la boutique.

- Miss Smith ! s'exclama Barjow avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Bonsoir Borgin, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas réparé cette satanée porte. J'ai sans cesse l'impression que je ne parviendrais pas à rentrer tant elle est étroite.

Tom haussa un sourcil moqueur. Ce n'était pas la porte qui était trop petite mais la femme qui n'avait, semblait-il, pas du tout pris son régime au sérieux. Il ignora la vulgaire femme et revint chatouiller du regard les antiquités magiques qui siégeaient dans la boutique.

- Venez, je vais vous présenter le jeunot qui a réussi à dégotter _la _montre adamantine, chuchota Barjow d'un air surexcité.

- _La _montre adamantine ? répéta la femme. Tu m'étonnes Borgin, j'étais persuadée que tu ne réussirais pas à me satisfaire cette fois-ci.

- Oh ! Mais j'ai de quoi vous étonner de plus belle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Présente-moi ce jeune homme, aboya Miss Smith.

- Le voici, dit-il en désignant Tom du menton.

Celui-ci releva la tête instantanément, l'air soudain plus intéressé. Serait-ce possible que le client qu'il attendait soit en réalité cette grosse femme vulgaire et dont l'aura rivalisait à peine avec celui d'un sang-de-bourbe ?

- Bonsoir madame, l'accueillit l'adolescent de façon très respectueuse.

- C'est toi qui vas me présenter l'objet alors, prévint-elle en demandant l'accord à Barjow. Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Je vais vous la chercher.

Tom revint rapidement avec la montre en main posée sur un coussin douillet de velours rouge. La relique avait été lustrée et brillait intensément.

- Elle a été certifiée. Elle est bien de l'époque des Fondateurs, mentit Tom. On raconte qu'elle a été forgée par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes, récita-t-il en regardant la femme dans les yeux.

- Quelle merveille ! s'exclama Smith. C'est bien _la _montre adamantine. Bravo jeune homme, reprit-elle en l'examinant du regard, aux dernières nouvelles, je pensais qu'elle appartenait à Manius Black. Est-ce que ce vieux nigaud l'aurait finalement vendue ?

- Assurément madame, il m'a confié de la vendre au plus passionné.

- Eh bien j'en suis ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air ravi. Le prix, Borgin ?

- Cent gallions, murmura M. Barjow.

Miss Smith lui lança un regard malicieux et revint examiner l'objet.

- Hepzibah, si je puis me permettre, reprit Barjow en chuchotant, j'ai une autre antiquité de l'époque des Fondateurs que je viens de retrouver qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Va me chercher ça Borgin, ordonna aussitôt Miss Smith, toujours concentrée sur la montre.

- Tout de suite, très chère.

Le patron de la boutique courut presque vers l'antichambre d'où il revint avec un petit coffre noir luisant de propreté. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit devant Hepzibah Smith, le visage de celle-ci s'éclaira, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle dut s'agripper très fort au bras de Tom pour ne pas défaillir.

- Bonté divine ! jura-t-elle. Le… Le médaillon de Serpentard, Borgin ?

- Lui-même.

- Comment as-tu pu le perdre dans ta minuscule boutique ? vociféra-t-elle avec dédain.

- C'était Beurk qui s'occupait du rangement jadis, expliqua Barjow en toussotant.

- Oh par Merlin, c'est magnifique. Merveilleux. Incroyable.

De son côté, Tom aussi bouffait du regard le médaillon de Serpentard. L'objet était magnifique mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait chez Barjow & Beurk. Cette relique si connue, si précieuse aurait dû rester dans la famille de Serpentard soit dans la sienne vu qu'il était le descendant du célèbre sorcier.

- Excuse-moi, jeune homme, s'empressa de susurrer Hepzibah en retirant son bras.

Tom esquissa un sourire charmeur totalement hypocrite et regarda avec une jalousie brûlante les doigts boudinés de la femme se saisir de l'objet unique. Un feu intense s'alluma dans son ventre lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le médaillon avec convoitise. Il le savait, cet objet serait à lui. Il le fallait absolument.

- Ça ira très bien avec ma Coupe de Poufsouffle, à ce rythme-là, j'aurais toutes les reliques des Fondateurs dans mon salon ! piailla-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

- Absolument, Miss Smith, merveilleux, absolument merveilleux ! suivit Barjow en regardant Hepzibah avec gourmandise. Après tout, elle lui donnerait bientôt un joli petit tas de gallions.

- J'achète le tout !

Hepzibah Smith s'en alla avec les objets non sans s'attarder sur Tom avec une autre forme de convoitise. Elle lui avait fait promettre de devenir son chasseur de reliques personnel avant de s'éclipser, ses paquets bien serrés contre son cœur.

- Tu vois, Tom, cette femme-là, c'est ma plus grosse cliente… Et le plus gros pigeon que je connaisse. Elle n'a jamais marchandé aucun prix. C'est ça le sens des affaires.

Tom ricana mais il était déjà ailleurs. Il _voulait _ce médaillon et la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Et il les aurait.

XxXxXxX

_22 juillet 1945,_

Le miroir reflétait une image totalement au goût de Tom : dans cette tenue noire, il faisait beaucoup plus vieux qu'habituellement. Certes, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il entrait à peine dans l'âge adulte, mais ses habits le seyaient parfaitement et lui donnait une contenance encore plus étoffée. Tom pensait qu'il ressemblait fortement à un chasseur de reliques : il portait une longue cape noire qui se fermait à l'avant par deux petites attaches en argent et une robe de sorcier quelque peu austère. En guise de chaussures, il avait trouvé à un prix très honorable des bottes sombres qui le grandissaient même de quelques centimètres.

Tom avait rendez-vous avec Hepzibah Smith pour lui remettre une nouvelle antiquité magique, une Gordon d'or, il s'agissait d'une pièce de monnaie aussi large qu'une assiette et que les sorciers écossais particulièrement fortunés et snobs utilisaient lors de transactions importantes – ou simplement lorsqu'ils voulaient fanfaronner. La Gordon, totalement inusitée de nos jours, avait jadis la valeur d'environ onze gallions mais en valait à présent dix fois plus. Inutile de dire que l'objet en question était très rare. Tom avait dû transplaner jusqu'en Albanie pour trouver ledit objet dans une petite boutique qui ignorait manifestement la valeur d'une telle merveille.

Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, Tom fut convaincu qu'il ne faisait pas trop jeune et qu'il était suffisamment convaincant pour Miss Smith. Il prit le sac dans lequel était entreposé l'objet en question et sortit de sa chambre louée au Chaudron Baveur. Le bar sorcier était bondé de monde car il était coutume que le vendredi soir nombre de sorciers passent boire un verre à la taverne avant de rentrer chez eux. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des hommes qui travaillaient au ministère de la magie ou à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste – les deux bâtiments se trouvaient non loin du Chaudron Baveur au centre de Londres.

La fumée était si opaque qu'elle formait presque un rideau grisâtre entre l'escalier qui grimpait vers les chambres et le bar. Tom avait donné rendez-vous à Hepzibah Smith à dix-huit heures trente et comme à son habitude, Hepzibah était déjà installée à la petite table la plus éloignée du bar. Tom ne se pressa pas pour s'asseoir en face de l'imposante sorcière mais lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Instantanément, Hepzibah piqua un fard monstrueux et fit tinter ses nombreux bijoux qui parsemaient ses poignets en remettant expressément sa coiffure en place.

- Bonsoir Hepzibah, sourit Tom.

- Bonsoir Tom, répondit celle-ci d'un ton mielleux.

- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, susurra l'adolescent d'un air charmeur.

- Merci !

Tom était quasiment certain que la sorcière en pinçait pour lui et s'étonnait toujours de la facilité qu'il avait à lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Il trouvait les femmes si stupides… Il suffisait de leur faire un compliment accompagné d'une grimace horriblement hypocrite et elles fondaient toutes. De toute façon, Tom n'avait jamais accordé de crédits aux femmes, il connaissait certaines sorcières particulièrement douées telle que Rowena Serdaigle par exemple mais les meilleurs sorciers du monde avaient toujours été des hommes. En revanche, les femmes étaient souvent très utiles, et en l'occurrence, Hepzibah à ce moment-là était devenue la femme la plus utile de son entourage. Grâce à elle, il venait de trouver deux nouveaux objets pour créer des horcruxes – il attendait de se rapprocher d'elle le plus possible afin de s'emparer des deux antiquités.

- Je vais vous présenter une nouvelle relique, Hepzibah, prévint Tom d'une voix doucereuse.

- Pourras-tu me satisfaire une fois de plus ? susurra-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit l'orphelin.

Tom sortit l'objet de son emballage sécurisé et le montra à Hepzibah en s'attendant à des exclamations de joie mais celle-ci fit une grimace.

- Ça ne vous plaît pas ? s'affola Tom d'un seul coup.

- Si… C'est original comme trouvaille mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus extraordinaire.

- Hepzibah, c'est une _Gordon d'or _! chuchota Tom d'un air ahuri.

- Tu as sous-estimé mes attentes, j'attends plus qu'une pièce de monnaie…

- Vous avez vu la taille de cette chose ? demanda Tom en essayant de cacher l'objet de la vue des autres clients. C'est beaucoup plus qu'une simple pièce de monnaie.

- Ça n'a aucun pouvoir magique… répliqua la femme d'un air déçu.

- Mais c'est très rare, il doit en reste dix tout au plus dans le monde entier, vous savez les démarches que j'ai dû faire pour obtenir cette chose ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, Tom, je vais te l'acheter ta pièce, dit la femme en souriant avec espièglerie.

- Là n'est pas la question, c'est juste qu'un tel objet a de quoi ravir n'importe quel collectionneur digne de ce nom.

- Mais ce n'est même pas de l'époque des Fondateurs, bouda-t-elle, têtue.

- Je suis aussi très friand des objets datant de cette époque mais cette Gordon a traversé les siècles jusqu'à maintenant, y compris celui des Fondateurs. C'est merveilleux qu'une d'entre elles soit revenue sur le sol britannique, toutes les autres sont dispersées partout dans le monde, assura Tom en appuyant sur chaque mot.

- Je t'en donne cinquante gallions, fit Hepzibah.

- Vous plaisantez ? Cette merveille en vaut au moins deux cents ! s'exclama Tom.

- Mon dieu, Tom, tu es incroyable, soupira Hepzibah en sirotant sa bièraubeurre.

- Merci, plaisanta l'adolescent en fixant Hepzibah droit dans les yeux.

- Toi, Beurk et Barjow allaient me voler tout mon argent avec vos reliques, s'exaspéra-t-elle en remuant sur sa chaise. Bon allez, je t'en offre cent gallions !

- À ce prix-là je la ramène à la boutique, un autre client l'achètera à son prix fixe sans broncher.

- Tu vendrais l'objet que tu m'as trouvé à un autre client que moi ? s'indigna Hepzibah en poussant des cris outrés.

- S'il le faut, répondit Tom d'une voix rauque avec un regard de braise.

- Bon d'accord, capitula Hepzibah en faisant mine de rouspéter, c'est bien parce que tu m'as trouvé la montre adamantine et que t'as un joli minois.

Hepzibah sortit une bourse et lança un sort pour n'y laisser que deux-cent gallions. Elle tendit ensuite la bourse bien remplie à l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui donna la Gordon avec un sourire entendu. Hepzibah prit ensuite rapidement congé de Tom et se leva dignement d'un air hautain. Tom lui dit au-revoir et s'adossa tranquillement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il tâtait avec satisfaction la bourse dodue dont il se garderait cinquante gallions. Son patron le payait trop peu à son goût.

Il allait se lever à son tour lorsqu'il croisa un regard bleu pétillant et malicieux. _Ce n'est pas vrai_, pensa-t-il alors que tout son courage venait de disparaître. Son dos revint s'adosser mollement contre la chaise comme s'il s'abandonnait à quelque chose d'impalpable mais d'incontestablement très fort. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une fatalité. Pourquoi devait-il croiser la route de son professeur sans arrêt ? Il l'ignorait. Cependant, il pensait à juste titre que deux fois dans le mois, c'était bien trop.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, professeur, mais me suivez-vous ? lança-t-il à Dumbledore qui s'était approché de sa table. Il arborait un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

- Je devrais te poser la même question ! Je suis un homme occupé, plein d'affaires à régler, des gens à voir. Je ne te poursuis pas personnellement. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je suis bien plus connu que toi, Tom. On pourrait donc se demander qui de nous deux suit l'autre, répondit le professeur posément, les yeux brillants.

- Je le sais bien, admit Tom de façon presque réticente.

- Puis-je tout de même m'asseoir ?

- Oui, bien-sûr.

Le professeur s'exécuta et leva la main pour que Tom – le barman – vienne prendre la commande.

- Oui, Albus ? Un Bourbon Sour comme d'habitude ?

- Avec beaucoup de jus de citron ! précisa le professeur. Et toi, Tom, que voudrais-tu boire ?

Le barman eut un regard éberlué qui fit éclater de rire le principal intéressé.

- Il fait référence à moi, d'ailleurs merci de m'inviter professeur, plaisanta l'adolescent.

- Mais de rien.

- Je vais prendre un Whisky Pur Feu, sourit Tom avec un regard complice.

- C'est très vilain de boire de l'alcool en présence de son professeur, remarqua Dumbledore alors que le barman filait de nouveau derrière son bar.

- C'est vous qui me donnez le mauvais exemple, s'insurgea Tom avec un sourire malgré tout.

- De toute façon, j'imagine que nous sommes à égalité maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux des adultes responsables, commenta Albus comme s'il énonçait une banalité.

- Absolument, approuva Tom.

- Tu es même totalement rentré dans la vie active maintenant, reprit-il en désignant du doigt la bourse remplie d'or que tenait étroitement Tom entre ses mains.

- Eh oui, voici ma récompense bien méritée après mon dur labeur, plaisanta Tom en laissant échapper un rire un peu forcé qui suggérait qu'il était gêné.

- Tu as eu une dure journée ? Je t'ai vu avec Hepzibah Smith, c'est une femme célèbre dans le coin.

- Pas tant que ça, juste le travail habituel, répondit Tom avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du barman et des boissons. Il avait sciemment ignoré la deuxième partie de la phrase.

Dumbledore paya le tout sous le regard amusé de l'orphelin. Il remarquait aisément que son professeur était bien moins taciturne qu'à leur dernière rencontre à Gringotts, il paraissait à présent totalement détendu. Pourtant, Tom savait que leur discussion sous ses airs insignifiante cachait quelque chose du côté de Dumbledore. Il voyait son regard moins malicieux qu'habituellement.

Il ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser sur son travail chez Barjow & Beurk mais Dumbledore ne lâchait pas la bourse du regard bien que ses sourires se faisaient étrangement nombreux. Tom n'aimait pas du tout le drôle de nœud qui se formait dans son ventre, il aurait largement préféré que Dumbledore soit tout à fait comme à leur dernière rencontre, aussi froid et irrité. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à réévaluer les intentions de son professeur et pourrait enfin passer à autre chose. Il était maintenant intimement persuadé que le visage de son enseignant allait encore le hanter pendant ses journées à la boutique – ou pire le soir dans sa chambre, le moment où il devrait tout faire sauf penser à son professeur. C'était durant ces instants de répit qu'il se répétait inlassablement ce qu'il devait accomplir pour assurer son avenir et il était impossible de se concentrer avec les yeux bleus de son professeur en tête.

- C'est un travail prenant à ce que je vois, tu as l'air de dépasser de très loin les simples fonctions d'un vendeur, dit Dumbledore d'un air soudainement très sérieux.

- J'ai la chance d'avoir des patrons qui me font suffisamment confiance pour me laisser vendre des antiquités ailleurs qu'au sein de la boutique, avoua Tom en soupirant subrepticement.

- Je vois. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Dans cet accoutrement tu ressembles à tout sauf à un vendeur.

Tom se surprit à jeter un œil à ses habits mais se reprit très rapidement.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'un accoutrement que j'ai moi-même choisi. Mais puis-je savoir à quoi il vous fait penser ? demanda Tom, le cœur battant.

- À un chasseur de reliques, répondit Dumbledore avant d'avaler une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Et quel est le mal à cela ? Même si évidemment, je ne suis pas un chasseur de reliques.

- Ils ont malheureusement la sombre réputation d'être des voleurs et de parfaits roublards, expliqua Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas mon cas alors, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard.

- Tu devrais tout de même faire attention Tom, tes activités ne me semblent pas très claires, chuchota Dumbledore précipitamment, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de responsable et d'autonome mais les vendeurs de chez Barjow & Beurk ont malheureusement la fâcheuse habitude de se retrouver à Azkaban.

- Ça ne m'arrivera pas, assura Tom avec nonchalance, et puis ce n'est que le temps d'un été.

- Je sais bien mais sois prudent tout de même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, répondit l'adolescent d'un air confiant et quelque peu satisfait.

Il aimait discuter avec son professeur mais ne supportait pas lorsque celui-ci essayait de voir au-delà des apparences. Cela était bien trop risqué pour le futur de Tom Jedusor. Cependant, il appréciait le discours de Dumbledore car il paraissait évident à son écoute qu'il était une mine d'or inépuisable de savoir et de connaissances. Pour Tom, il représentait une bibliothèque gigantesque et insatiable qui en savait plus que n'importe qui sur la sorcellerie au grand dam de l'orphelin qui aurait fortement apprécié rivaliser. Or, cela paraissait un peu trop présomptueux pour l'instant.

- Que faites-vous de vos vacances, professeur ?

- Je crois avoir répondu à cette question il y a dix minutes à peine, non ? répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

- Vous ne vous contentez pas de voir du monde, d'aller à la banque et de boire un verre avec vos anciens élèves tout de même, taquina l'orphelin avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

- Non, avoua le professeur, mais à part mes occupations habituelles, je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel. Je reste chez moi, comme tout le monde.

- Vous avez une maison ? s'étonna Tom, clairement surpris.

- Bien-sûr que j'ai une maison, répondit le concerné en regardant Tom d'un air perplexe.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas vraiment hors de Poudlard, en fait.

- Je suppose que la plupart des étudiants à Poudlard pensent que leurs professeurs n'ont aucune vie privée.

- Vous en avez une ? interrogea Tom de façon malicieuse, le ton légèrement charmeur.

- Encore heureux, grimaça le professeur en évitant le regard intense et délicieusement profond de son ancien élève.

- Vous vivez avec quelqu'un ?

Le professeur était certain que Tom ignorait le pouvoir qu'avaient ses yeux. Pourtant, il en jouait bien trop souvent à son humble avis. Dumbledore fixa longuement le garçon d'une façon qui laissait croire qu'il jaugeait le degré de sérieux de cette question ô combien indiscrète. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, remarqua-t-il avant de vider un peu plus son verre.

- Ça vous dérange ? Ce sont des questions très banales qu'on peut se poser d'adulte à adulte, je crois, se justifia l'adolescent.

- J'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose, et puis je n'ai pas pour habitude d'étaler ma vie privée à n'importe qui.

- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui quand même, répliqua Tom, un peu vexé.

- Non mais il n'y a pas un mois, tu étais encore mon élève.

- Je le sais bien mais aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus, murmura Tom, puis il eut un air hésitant, certaines personnes disent que vous êtes un ami intime d'Amelia Bones, reprit Tom l'air de rien en plongeant ses yeux dans son Whisky Pur Feu, soudainement gêné de sa propre audace.

- C'est une amie, en effet, soupira Dumbledore, et une confidente parfaite, cela dit il n'y a rien de plus.

- Vous vivez donc seul ? demanda l'orphelin en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il n'avait jamais apprécié cette Amelia Bones qu'on présentait comme étant la seule amie d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'aimait pas qu'une personne puisse s'estimer assez proche du professeur pour connaître tous ses secrets. Tom, lui, savait ce que son professeur souhaitait cacher aux sorciers. De plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment les femmes selon Tom. Il l'avait rapidement détecté lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué Grindelwald. Tom était sûr que cet homme avait été un ami et bien plus encore. En tout cas, toute la tristesse mal contenue qui s'était échappée des paroles de son professeur l'en avaient persuadé.

- En effet. Mais je pense que la Gazette du Sorcier l'aurait sans doute découvert si quelqu'un partageait ma vie, de toute façon.

- Peut-être, consentit Tom, mais vous êtes tout de même bien mystérieux.

- Je crois qu'à ce jeu-là, nous jouons à peu près dans la même cour, non ?

Tom planta ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, un peu interloqué mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait pas de réponses appropriées car ils connaissaient manifestement tous les deux ce qu'il en était. Pourtant, Tom comprit à ce moment-là que son professeur était certainement moins dupe que ce qu'il avait cru. Était-il au courant de ses projets et du journal intime qu'il avait ensorcelé ? Nul ne saurait dire mais une impression étrange prit forme dans son ventre à ce moment-là.

Ce fut dans le silence que le professeur se leva sans plus de sourire sur les lèvres. Les yeux bleus d'Albus étaient assombris par quelque chose de grave et d'extrêmement puissant. Une lueur que Tom voyait fréquemment dans les yeux de certaines personnes. Il s'agissait parfois de gens qui servaient ses intérêts, d'autres fois dans ceux qu'il souhaitait séduire mais jamais dans le regard d'une personne censée être plus puissante que lui. Tom, toujours assis, finit par se lever à son tour et serra la main de son professeur avec cette même sensation étrange. Le contact dura quelques temps et Tom eut même l'impression qu'il avait duré _trop_ longtemps.

Quelque chose venait de changer mais il ignorait totalement la teneur de cette chose. La main maigre mais douce de son professeur s'échappa et celui-ci s'éclipsa dans la foule de gens, la démarche toujours aussi peu assurée. Tom finit par rentrer les mains dans les poches de sa cape, l'air sérieux et préoccupé. S'il avait beaucoup cogité en vain après leur dernière journée à Poudlard, il avait le pressentiment que cette fois-ci, il pourrait encore réfléchir des heures et des heures qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait éclairer son cerveau embrumé.

XxXxXxX

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE :**

_13 août 1945,_

Tom soupira une nouvelle fois lorsque le métro moldu qui passait à proximité du Chaudron Baveur fit vibrer les murs au point de faire tomber quelques résidus de peinture séchée. Il n'aimait pas être si proche de ce monde horrifiant que représentait le Londres moldu. De sa fenêtre, il avait malheureusement vue sur une grande rue fréquentée du centre de la capitale anglaise. Plus les jours passaient, plus sa condition l'insupportait.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la présence étouffante de Barjow et de Beurk – ce dernier était assez atterrant mais l'adolescent savait que l'homme en savait bien plus que Barjow sur les arts obscurs, et c'était lui, en outre, qui l'avait engagé à la boutique. Depuis les achats onéreux d'Hepzibah Smith, Barjow était sans arrêts sur son dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne pêchait pas de clients plus fortunés que les siens. Il fallait dire que Tom semblait être fait pour le métier de chasseur de reliques, il était parvenu à satisfaire bon nombres de clients de la boutique.

Il trépignait à l'idée de commencer sa recherche des horcruxes. Il avait deux objets potentiels en tête mais ceux-ci étaient bien gardés chez Hepzibah Smith, il attendait d'être encore plus proche de celle-ci afin de dérober les deux artefacts magiques. Il trouvait cela bien trop peu… Certes, il avait déjà créé un horcruxe lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard et avait la bague des Gaunt en sa possession mais il ne trouvait pas cela suffisant du tout. Il avait l'impression que le temps courait beaucoup trop vite et qu'il devait agir en urgence. Cependant, il avait d'autres affaires à régler avant de commencer ses recherches approfondies sur les horcruxes. Il savait où il devait se rendre avant de prendre en main son avenir. Bientôt, il résilierait son contrat avec Beurk et commencerait à voyager et à rassembler ses anciens camarades de Serpentard. Tom lança un regard machinal vers la pile de lettres que ceux-ci lui avaient envoyé : il y en avait beaucoup et l'orphelin était assez confiant. Il réussirait certainement à les rallier le temps venu. Mais avant tout cela, il devait enterrer son passé et s'assurer que personne ne pourrait mettre à mal son futur. À cette pensée, il grimaça. Dumbledore demeurait le plus grand problème qu'il rencontrait en ce moment.

Tom soupira et se leva de son lit. Il était fatigué de se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions. Sa fascination envers son ancien professeur n'avait jamais été aussi forte, il rêvait intérieurement de lui ravir ses pouvoirs incroyables. Il était impatient d'acquérir autant de facultés qu'Albus mais pour l'instant, il savait qu'il était trop faible. Il serait incapable de mettre Dumbledore de côté. Pourtant, le professeur était dans un état déplorable depuis quelques temps et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. En effet, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment que Dumbledore soit moins puissant et moins impressionnant. Tom commençait à ne plus comprendre son raisonnement car il aurait dû être heureux de voir à quel point Dumbledore semblait être affaibli. Il aurait même dû profiter de cette occasion unique. Au lieu de cela, il passait son temps à réfléchir aux pouvoirs du professeur, à leur dernière rencontre et aux sensations bizarres qu'il avait ressenties. Il ne cessait d'imaginer l'état d'esprit de Dumbledore en se demandant s'il était aussi perdu que lui. C'était insupportable pour l'orphelin, il ne voulait pas ramollir et stagner dans cette chambre miteuse en cogitant sur son professeur. Il avait envie d'agir pour dissiper cette torpeur inextricable qui semblait lui enlever tout courage.

De petits coups discrets se firent entendre derrière la porte de la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela Tom en arpentant la pièce jusque ladite porte.

Le barman qui avait la mauvaise idée de porter le même prénom que lui se tenait là, un peu décontenancé.

- Voici votre paquet, monsieur Jesudor, prononça alors l'homme d'un air incertain.

- C'est Je…, commença Tom mais il s'interrompit. Il était fatigué de reprendre les gens à chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient son nom incorrectement mais se promit que plus tard, personne n'oublierait à la lettre près quel était son nom. Pour l'instant, mieux valait qu'on oublie ce maudit patronyme à tout jamais.

- Le paquet est arrivé en début d'après-midi, escorté par cinq hiboux, ils semblaient fatigués… chuchota le barman sur le ton de la confidence, et… J'ai remarqué que le paquet bouge de temps à autres, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Merci, répondit sèchement Tom, où est-il ?

- En bas, posé sur une des tables, impossible de vous le monter jusqu'ici.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant contre les sorciers qui ne savaient pas se servir de leur baguette. Il descendit les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et lança un sort de lévitation d'un air prétentieux. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien le réduire ou l'alléger. À vrai dire, Tom était si puissant qu'il était même capable d'enlever tout poids à un objet.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était consterné qu'on ne se souvienne pas d'un basique sort de première année. Il fit léviter le paquet jusqu'à sa chambre et s'aperçut que le colis était étonnamment lourd lorsqu'un amas de poussières s'échappa des couvertures au moment où l'objet s'écrasa sur le lit.

Il soupira en contemplant le paquet vulgairement emballé. Il s'agissait d'une commande pour un client particulier et saugrenu qui se limitait jusqu'à peu à acheter des ongles d'harpies tous les jeudis soirs. Il disait que cela était délicieux une fois mélangé dans une soupe de poireaux. Tom le croyait sur parole. Mais cette fois, il avait voulu quelque chose de plus spécial. Une Main de l'Ombre était un dérivé des Mains de Gloire, elles avaient le même aspect mais n'entretenaient quasiment aucun rapport. C'était également une main décrépie et desséchée mais qui, loin d'apporter de la lumière, attirait l'ombre autour de soi. La différence avec les Mains de Gloire était que celles-ci devaient être coupées aux bras de vampires et non à de simples mortels. Manifestement, le client de Tom était une étrange personne.

Lorsque Tom défit le paquet avec précaution, il remarqua que l'objet se mouvait paresseusement sur la surface de son lit. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était pestilentielle mais n'incommodait pas Tom pour autant. Il était curieux de découvrir cette étrangeté qui n'avait pas grande utilité à ses yeux mais qui avait quelque chose d'horriblement macabre. Lorsqu'il voulut se saisir de la Main, celle-ci bondit littéralement du lit et vint enserrer son cou d'une poigne de fer. Tom glapit un son étouffé et trouva la force nécessaire de sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Diffindo_ ! lança-t-il en positionnant la baguette vers la Main.

Celle-ci tressauta et se fissura partiellement. Elle tomba au sol comme une mouche à l'instar de Tom qui s'étala par terre en se massant la gorge. Il toussa un bon nombre de fois et s'aperçut qu'il crachait du sang. Il jura dans sa barbe en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi imprudent. Il se releva en continuant de toussoter et se regarda dans le miroir : il avait des marques violacées autour du cou et deux petits trous rouges. Les mains de vampire devaient avoir la nostalgie de mordre… Tom souffla longuement de lassitude car il savait que ces foutues mains contenaient un poison mortel. Dépité, il se promit de déchiqueter le misérable énergumène qui avait commandé une telle horreur, et inutile qui plus est.

Il reprit sa baguette qui s'était échappée de ses mains, neutralisa l'objet répugnant et transplana directement à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, l'air un peu hagard. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le contrepoison en sa possession.

XxXxXxX

Tom était mécontent de son accueil à l'hôpital, il avait été envoyé au service des « empoisonnements par potions et plantes » après de longues réflexions. La secrétaire avait mis un temps fou à décider entre le troisième et le quatrième étage qui traitait des « pathologies des sortilèges ». Tom avait fini par lui conseiller le niveau trois étant donné qu'il était persuadé d'avoir besoin d'un antidote au poison – même si celui-ci ne provenait ni d'une potion, ni d'une plante.

Son médicomage était un vieil homme expérimenté, fort heureusement. Il savait qu'il était urgent qu'il reçoive la potion miracle, il sentait ses muscles se contracter et ses articulations devenir raides. C'était extrêmement douloureux, surtout lorsqu'on avait affaire à des incompétents.

- Quelle idée vous a pris de toucher une Main de l'Ombre, monsieur ? s'étonna le guérisseur en s'approchant de la gorge abîmée de l'adolescent.

Tom serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, c'était plus fort que lui. Le moindre effleurement avait le don de l'hérisser de dégoût, surtout avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui avaient probablement tâté toutes sortes de personnes répugnantes avant lui. Le médicomage pouvait s'être vu contraint à toucher des gens qui avaient la Dragoncelle ou pire peut-être avait-il palpé la peau dégoûtante de sales sangs-de-bourbes. Tom dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas éloigner le guérisseur à grands coups de _crucio_.

- J'ai dû perdre la tête le temps d'un instant, répondit Tom d'un air faussement stupide en fusillant l'homme du regard.

- C'est un objet très néfaste, jeune homme, vous devriez faire attention avec ce genre d'artefact douteux, conseilla le médicomage en le toisant dédaigneusement derrière ses petites lunettes.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

Il haïssait en bonne et due forme les hôpitaux. Ces endroits le rendaient malade d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. La mort y était tellement présente, elle suintait des murs et des habits du personnel. Il n'aimait pas cette approche de la mort. Les sorciers qui venaient se faire soigner ne désiraient pas mourir, ils se battaient contre cela. Une mort donnée au hasard par le biais d'une baguette n'avait pas du tout la même saveur. Elle ne semblait pas aussi effrayante qu'entre ces murs blancs.

Tom but le contrepoison en fronçant les sourcils. Plus vite il se protégerait de cette affreuse éventualité, plus vite il serait rassuré. Pour l'instant, il ne désirait qu'une chose : fuir ce bâtiment infect. Le médicomage leva un sourcil sarcastique et laissa un guérisseur régler ses formulaires de sortie. Tom entendit quelques mots dans leur discussion :

- Il est toujours là ? demanda le guérisseur à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit le médicomage en chuchotant, le Professeur Leimkühler s'en occupe mais son équipe n'a pas l'air confiant.

- On se demande ce qu'ils leur font faire à Poudlard pour que leurs professeurs soient si mal en point… pérora l'assistant d'un ton réprobateur.

- Mmh, c'est étrange, affirma le médicomage en reprenant les documents de Tom.

- De qui parlez-vous ? s'enquit Tom d'une voix autoritaire.

- En quoi cela vous regarde, monsieur ? Allez vous occuper de vos affaires louches et j'espère ne plus vous revoir avant un moment, c'est très dangereux, vous savez.

Tom fronça les sourcils, arracha la feuille de soins de la main du médicomage et quitta la pièce en pestant contre cette saleté de personnel incompétent. Alors qu'il maudissait les deux énergumènes en psalmodiant de sombres imprécations à tue-tête, une autre voix l'invectivait d'enquêter sur les propos singuliers des deux hommes. En effet, il était particulièrement intrigué par cette histoire de professeur blessé. Si un professeur de Poudlard avait été accidenté, Tom désirait savoir de quelle personne il s'agissait. Il se fichait royalement du sort de ses anciens enseignants mais tout ce qui se rattachait de près comme de loin à Poudlard l'intéressait toujours grandement.

Dans sa recherche d'horcruxes, il lui était primordial de ne pas négliger la dernière demeure des Fondateurs. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'une grande majorité d'objets très rares devaient encore se trouver dans les entrailles du château écossais.

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, Tom croisa une guérisseuse qui paraissait extrêmement jeune. Il l'interpella d'une voix neutre qui possédait une légère inflexion autoritaire, ce qui fit immédiatement relever la tête de la jeune fille. Tom ne s'embarrassa pas de préambules et lui demanda où était la salle du médicomage Leimkühler. Elle parut trouver cette question très drôle car elle éclata de rire et le fixa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Hans Leimkühler n'a pas de salle dans cet hôpital, quand bien même il travaillerait ici, c'est un étage complet qu'il aurait… Pas une simple salle ! Vous savez qui est le Docteur Leimkühler, n'est-ce pas ?

- De toute évidence, je ne vous aurais pas posé cette question si j'avais su, cingla Tom, irrité de ne pas connaître cet homme qui semblait rendre la jeune fille fébrile d'excitation.

- Je vois, eh bien, Leimkühler est juste le meilleur médicomage d'Europe, un grand spécialiste dans les maladies magiques très rares comme l'Éclatite Aigüe ! Il vient tout droit de Berlin pour un patient spécial, ici, à Londres. Un cas rare à ce qu'on dit ! C'est un phénomène dans le monde de…

Tom se gela d'effroi suite à cette réponse exaltée. Quel était le professeur de Poudlard qui avait besoin d'un tel traitement ? Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta la guérisseuse dans sa tirade qui n'en finissait plus.

- Dites-moi où est-ce que je peux le trouver, exigea Tom promptement.

- Étage deux… Je crois… répondit-elle, le regard noir devant son impolitesse, l'étage des virus et microbes magiques. Il sera sûrement près de la salle du Professeur Spleen.

Tom passa son chemin et descendit l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage d'un pas vif. Cet étage bourdonnait de monde, il était saturé par les personnes qui se hâtaient de rejoindre une salle ou une autre. Un enfant pleurait sur un brancard en montrant sa peau rougie par une scrofulite à sa maman. Tom grimaça et s'engagea dans les couloirs en essayant de capter un accent allemand dans l'amas de bruits qui régnait ici. C'était étrange toute cette agitation totalement inappropriée, mais Tom était sûr que l'effervescence des lieux était une chose coutumière.

Il marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une partie beaucoup moins fréquentée. Il vit un malade d'un certain âge se tenir aux murs en avançant péniblement, le visage terriblement pâle et fatigué. À ses côtés, ce qui semblait être la fille de l'homme l'aidait à avancer en dardant sur lui un œil inquiet. Tom grimaça de plus belle. Il se demandait bien pour quelle raison il fouinait encore dans ce bâtiment des plus affreux. La peur de la maladie semblait suinter de son corps, il avait l'impression que s'il s'approchait trop près du patient, il deviendrait aussi diminué que lui.

Frissonnant, Tom continua d'avancer. Il arriva devant la porte du Professeur Conrad Spleen. Devant celle-ci, deux hommes discutaient à voix basse en pointant du doigt des dossiers entre leurs mains. Leurs cernes indiquèrent Tom sur leur identité. Il avait probablement devant lui les Professeurs Spleen et Leimkülher.

Tom s'arrêta à bonne distance des médicomages et lança un sort pour augmenter ses capacités auditives et réduire les bruits alentours. Ainsi, il pouvait entendre les paroles chuchotées des deux hommes à la perfection. Il fit semblant d'attendre devant la porte d'un des patients, le visage couvert par une main faussement abattue. Rien n'était plus facile que de s'improviser dépressif dans un hôpital. Heureusement, ce rôle-là était facile à jouer pour lui, il suffisait d'imiter Abraxas Malefoy – un élève qui était en quatrième année lorsqu'il finissait sa septième, dont la couardise était reconnue par tous comme étant en constante concurrence avec sa déprime légendaire.

Les deux hommes parlaient en des termes plutôt compliqués que Tom ne maîtrisait pas vraiment. Ils semblaient s'y connaître dans leur domaine et parlaient d'une étrange maladie au nom presque imprononçable : la _kveikja kroppur_. Tom n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela, il s'agissait apparemment d'un virus extrêmement malveillant qui ne prenait pas forme dans le cycle naturel.

- Il nous faudrait connaître plus de détails sur l'émission de la _kveikja_ mais il ne veut pas nous parler, murmura Leimkühler dans un anglais parfait.

- Tout le monde sait que c'est en rapport avec les récents évènements…

- Si seulement ce virus était d'origine naturelle… soupira l'allemand en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs et gris.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il savait parfaitement ce que « cycle naturel » signifiait. Un virus qui prenait naissance dans un cycle naturel était facilement guérissable, il s'agissait d'une anomalie de la nature, un hasard génétique, une infection accidentelle. Lorsqu'il n'était pas naturel, le virus était dit maléfique. Un virus maléfique était en effet rendu possible par un maléfice de magie noire, le nom était donc complètement approprié. Le cœur de Tom commença à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Il devinait aisément de qui les deux médicomages voulaient parler.

Et il ne connaissait qu'un autre sorcier qui soit assez puissant pour jeter ce genre de sort dans la communauté magique. Une personne manifestement intéressée par la magie noire nordique vu le nom du virus. Il semblait évident que le maléfice devait être aussi d'origine nordique voire scandinave.

Tom soupira, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur de l'hôpital. Les murmures des médicomages emplissaient sa tête à un volume presque insoutenable. Ils étaient agités, stressés, leurs doigts tressautaient sur les dossiers, les yeux allumés par un échec qui les enrageait. Leur égo de médicomage prodige se fissurait face à cette défaite. Ils voulaient réussir par orgueil, par refus de perdre. Ils se fichaient du nom inscrit sur ce dossier, ils voulaient juste combattre ce virus. Ils craignaient de voir la mort l'emporter. Leur sentiment d'extrême surpuissance les prenait par surprise, ils venaient de perdre le pouvoir suprême en ce jour lorsqu'ils étaient tombés devant ce maléfice. Ils étaient devenus impuissants. Les dieux revenaient de simples sorciers.

Tom ne pouvait pas lire le nom écrit en lettres noires sur l'épaisse chemise à cette distance mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il est condamné ?

Le professeur Leimkühler resta silencieux.

- Hans ? reprit Spleen en épiant les réactions du médicomage avec insistance.

- Oui.

La voix caverneuse venait de signer l'arrêt de mort du Professeur Dumbledore. Tom ferma les yeux, violemment frappé par cette nouvelle prophétique abominable. Dumbledore était mourant… Il allait mourir… C'était bientôt fini. Condamné. La respiration de Tom s'accéléra bien qu'il faisait son possible pour se calmer. Le sang battait à ses tempes et l'aveuglait de façon discontinue. Il baissa la tête tandis que cette idée inondait son cerveau. L'idée de la mort. Il l'avait toujours farouchement refusée. La mort quelle qu'elle soit ne l'atteindrait jamais, se disait-il petit à l'orphelinat alors qu'il contemplait le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère. Une petite gourmette sur laquelle était dessinée le « S » de Serpentard au-dessus d'une inscription presque effacée : _Merope Gaunt, Little Hangleton. _Probablement un objet sans valeur, Tom n'était même pas sûr que ce soit de l'or mais sa mère l'avait portée autour du poignet en arrivant à l'orphelinat.

Tom ne voulait pas que la seule chose qu'on retrouve de lui soit une simple et ridicule gourmette. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et contempla la bague des Gaunt qu'il arborait à l'annulaire droit. Il avait retrouvé cet objet bien plus tard lorsqu'il était venu rencontrer le dernier descendant des Gaunt, Morfin. Son oncle. Ce jour affreux, il avait appris qu'il était le fils d'un moldu. Cette nouvelle l'avait achevée. Il avait stupéfixé Morfin Gaunt et l'avait soumis au sort de l'Imperium. Tom le laissait vivre comme il voulait mais le contrôlait de loin afin de l'empêcher de révéler quoi que ce soit sur ses origines. Avant de s'en aller, Tom avait pris le temps de dérober la bague des Gaunt, un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard. Tom avait vu des centaines de gravures de l'antique sorcier, à chaque fois il y avait vu la bague sculptée dans le marbre, la pierre ou le granit. Aujourd'hui, la même bague historique se trouvait à son doigt.

Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ne laisserait pas la mort l'atteindre. Il se l'était promis et ce serait ainsi pour toujours. Plus que jamais, il ressentit le besoin irrépressible de créer de nouveaux horcruxes. Son regard ne lâcha pas la bague du doigt. Elle était joliment ouvragée, un étrange symbole trônait sur la pierre qui surmontait l'anneau doré. Tom imaginait que cela était un sceau de la famille Serpentard. Cet objet était une relique des plus rares et précieuses, un bijou parfait pour y déverser son âme. En contemplant cette bague, Tom voulait y voir la promesse de son destin dénué d'idée de mort mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut l'éclat bleu sombre et scintillant de la pierre… Si semblable aux yeux de Dumbledore.

XxXxXxX

Une heure plus tard, Tom se trouvait devant la porte à moitié ouverte de la chambre de Dumbledore. Il contemplait fixement le professeur qui boutonnait sa robe de voyage d'un air calme. Cela faisait peut-être trois ou quatre minutes qu'il restait immobile à observer l'homme ainsi. Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Son visage était marqué par une douleur que Tom n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à lors. Il s'habillait de façon machinale, certainement près à partir.

Tom ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il détaillait le corps de son professeur avec fascination, l'air troublé par l'idée que ce corps pouvait habiter un virus mortel et assurément incurable. Les médicomages administraient certainement des charmes thérapeutiques et des potions prévenantes qui ralentissaient le virus mais ne l'éradiquaient pas. Ils le maintenaient en vie mais la mort gagnait déjà du terrain sur le corps du professeur. Tom se demanda si on pouvait considérer alors ce corps comme étant déjà un cadavre. Pourrissait-il déjà de l'intérieur ? Ses pouvoirs disparaissaient-ils peu à peu ? Était-il plus mort que vivant ? Le regard absent du professeur gênait Tom, ils avaient l'air tous les deux un peu perdu et il détestait cette sensation.

Tom se rendit compte qu'il considérait Dumbledore comme son mentor et cette pensée lui fit horreur. Pourtant, il aimait aussi penser à cela comme si le fait qu'il existe une personne capable de lui apprendre des choses était assez réconfortant. Tom sentit une autre peur se distiller doucement dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que peur. Celles de la mort, de l'incompréhension et de l'échec se mêlaient étroitement. Albus Dumbledore, son principal détracteur se trouvait face à lui, dans un état catastrophique et était promis à une mort prochaine. Cela aurait dû le réjouir, le vent sembler tourner en sa faveur. Or, Tom éprouvait tout sauf du contentement. La colère semblait davantage présente dans son corps. Il en voulait presque au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas être aussi puissant qu'il l'avait cru.

C'était peut-être un virus incurable mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir se battre. Tout l'été, il l'avait vu à divers endroits. À Gringotts, il avait récupéré une grande somme d'argent pour régler quelques affaires personnelles et traînait au Chaudron Baveur pour mettre à bien ses dernières volontés. Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas voyager hors de Londres, Tom se rendait compte qu'en réalité il n'avait simplement plus la force d'aller voir son ami Nicolas Flamel à Paris. Albus Dumbledore s'imaginait déjà mort. Un médicomage était venu de Berlin pour le sauver. Ce n'était pas le professeur qui était venu à lui. Suite au service rendu à la communauté magique qu'il avait accompli en neutralisant Grindelwald, bon nombre de médicomages avaient dû tenter de le soigner. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui était venu à eux.

Savait-il que le virus _kveikja kroppur_ était incurable ? Pourtant, Tom se rappelait de leur dernière discussion à Poudlard. Dans la calèche qui les emmenait vers Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber Poudlard.

Tom avança dans la pièce et Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui. Il finissait de rassembler ses quelques affaires et ne sembla pas tellement surpris de trouver Tom dans sa chambre.

Peut-être ignorait-il à ce moment-là que le virus qui l'habitait était mortel ? Était-il possible qu'il ne lui ait pas menti en disant qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard ?

- Bonsoir Tom, dit le professeur d'une voix placide.

Tom continua de s'approcher de l'homme. Il baissait et remontait les yeux sur la silhouette de son mentor en essayant de comprendre comment un corps pouvait céder et mourir. Tom se posta devant son professeur de façon très proche. Dumbledore recula d'un petit pas et ses jambes butèrent sur le lit de la chambre.

- Tom… chuchota Dumbledore en comprenant que l'instant paraissait difficile pour l'adolescent.

Le regard de Tom était hanté par ces craintes irascibles, cette hargne terrifiante et une inquiétude incomprise. Une de ses mains se leva doucement et effleura le tissu précieux de la robe du professeur. Les yeux de l'orphelin rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme. Ce dernier semblait partager le trouble de Tom même s'il ignorait manifestement pour quelles raisons il agissait si étrangement.

Des lèvres fermes se posèrent sur la bouche du professeur. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre tandis que des mains agrippaient le corps amaigri du sorcier malade. Tom souffrait de découvrir cette indigence chez son professeur, son organisme affaibli, ce cœur fatigué, cette peau légèrement moite. Albus Dumbledore allait mourir. Tom initia un baiser impatient en retenant les mains hésitantes du professeur. Il voulait lui transmettre sa jeunesse, la vigueur de ses membres et la fureur de son sang. Comment pouvait-on redonner de la vie à un corps ? Existait-il un moyen d'offrir un tel cadeau ?

Tom cessa le baiser, un peu essoufflé. Il croisa le regard visiblement choqué du professeur. Des interrogations flottaient dans ses yeux bien qu'une lueur sombre et affamée revînt noyer ses yeux. Le désir. Tom pouvait mettre un nom sur ce reflet, à présent. Il le sentait en lui également. Il voulait ce corps, ces pouvoirs, ce savoir. Et dans le même temps, il voulait donner ce qui manquait à la puissance de son professeur. La jeunesse, la santé, le souffle de vie. Il lui manquait ces petites choses pour être parfait. Parfaite entité magique. Puissance absolue.

Tom se détacha du corps de son professeur en continuant de le regarder avec insistance.

- Vous ne devez pas mourir, souffla-t-il.

- On ne peut pas commander la vie et la mort, Tom, susurra Dumbledore d'un air sage comme lorsqu'il lui enseignait la métamorphose et qu'il établissait les règles basiques de la magie.

- Non… Vous n'avez pas compris, vous ne _devez _pas mourir… Je refuse.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire triste. Mais avant de pouvoir combler les questions restantes dans les yeux de l'orphelin, la résignation était apparue et avait balayé le reste. La totale certitude brillait intensément dans le noir intense des orbes du jeune homme.

- Il y a forcément un moyen… murmura-t-il comme s'il confiait un secret.

Tom recula brusquement. Il fixa son professeur, le corps tendu par une envie sournoise et il sut que jamais le pouvoir l'avait autant attiré qu'à cet instant. Il lança un dernier regard à Dumbledore et s'éclipsa de la pièce en laissant un homme confus derrière lui.

XxXxXxX

Tom cherchait dans les journaux parus cette dernière année sans relâche. Il avait lu une centaine d'articles en anglais, en allemand, en finnois, en islandais, en danois et en russe sans rien trouver. Les journaux britanniques relataient tous du combat de Dumbledore contre Grindelwald mais ils étaient étonnamment inconsistants. En réalité, la plupart des articles ne contenaient qu'une ligne ou deux de faits réels et le reste se tenait en spéculations et autres interviews d'importance moindre.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais émis un seul mot sur cette bataille. Tout ce que les journalistes savaient était que le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald avait été neutralisé par le professeur Dumbledore et était maintenu dans un lieu secret pour la sécurité de tous. Les journaux étrangers en savaient encore moins, certains ne le mentionnaient même pas ou simplement en quelques lignes dans les faits divers. Gellert Grindelwald n'était connu qu'en Angleterre, en Russie, en Allemagne, en Pologne et quelque peu en Suisse. Ces quatre pays étaient les seuls qui avaient eu vent de l'existence d'un tel mage noir.

Tom Jedusor étant un adolescent loin d'être stupide, il avait vite fait le rapprochement avec l'Angleterre et la Russie. Pour lui, il était évident que Grindelwald avait vécu en Angleterre et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré le Professeur Dumbledore. La Russie était le pays de la Magie Noire, le berceau des idées les plus sombres et des auras les plus obscures. Énormément de sorciers de tous les pays du monde venaient en Russie pour parfaire leurs connaissances en magie noire. Il fallait dire que c'était dans le nord de la Russie, non loin de Mourmansk que l'Institut Durmstrang avait été construit. Tom n'était pas censé avoir cette information mais il était abonné à une revue russe du nom de _Temnié Isskustva_ qu'il traduisait grâce à un sort de son cru. Cette revue était spécialisée dans les arts sombres mais quiconque posait les yeux sur la revue sans être abonné y voyait un titre passablement ennuyeux afin d'endormir la suspicion. C'était son ami Rufus Black qui l'avait abonné, car seuls les initiés pouvaient amener d'autres adhérents.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette revue qui était à l'origine le journal de l'Institut de Durmstrang était devenue un magazine qui se vendait à l'international à l'intention exclusive des sorciers de sang-pur. Dans cette revue, Tom y avait appris bien plus que dans n'importe quel journal officiel. Gellert Grindelwald avait été un étudiant de Durmstrang mais y avait été chassé à l'âge de seize ans après avoir fait l'erreur monumentale d'attaquer son professeur. Cependant, l'Institut ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur car depuis l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et les anciens étudiants de Durmstrang saluaient tous le talentueux et brillant mage qu'était devenu Gellert Grindelwald. Lors de sa défaite, la revue avait descendu en flammes le Professeur Dumbledore et avait laissé plusieurs indices que Tom avait minutieusement regroupés.

Grindelwald avait vécu en Suisse jusqu'à ses onze ans, puis il était parti étudier en Russie d'où il revint avec des idées plein la tête. Il avait vécu chez sa tante Bathilda Tourdesac en Angleterre quelques mois avant de revenir s'installer dans l'est de l'Europe. C'était à ce moment-là que les plus érudits en matière de magie noire commencèrent à s'intéresser au sorcier. Il avait fait circuler une montagne d'idées diverses qui l'avaient rendu extrêmement populaire dans les salons des plus grandes familles de sang-pur. Le slogan qu'il traînait partout avec lui, « pour le plus grand bien », était devenu célèbre dans le milieu. Un étendard ostentatoire que Tom avait retrouvé sur une photographie annexe de l'article.

Sur celle-ci, un haut portail de fer forgé se dessinait derrière une brume étouffante. Au-dessus de l'entrée sinistre, le slogan de Grindelwald s'étalait en lettres gothiques. Le brouillard passait parfois sur l'inscription et Tom ne pouvait plus rien distinguer à part les hautes feuilles mourantes de l'arbre imposant qui siégeait derrière le portail. Il s'agissait de la prison de Nurmengard. La légende en-dessous de la photo faisait part d'une explication essentielle pour Tom : « _Sur cette photo, la prison de Nurmengard construite par Gellert Grindelwald en 1939. Sa plus grande œuvre fut aussi sa perte acide et terriblement ironique étant donné que le sorcier y passera le restant de ses jours selon les vœux du détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe : Albus Dumbledore._ »

XxXxXxX

_15 août 1945,_

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, Tom… Encore… Je ne devrais même plus être surpris, maintenant.

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner professeur mais j'ai besoin de votre coopération. J'ai entendu les médicomages parler de vous à Ste-Mangouste.

Albus se retourna. Il avait l'air particulièrement irrité par l'arrivée de Tom dans son salon.

- Sais-tu que je suis chez moi ? Ce n'est pas très poli de transplaner dans les salons des gens comme cela… Je reconnais bien là les manières d'un garçon qui a manqué les notions les plus élémentaires en ce qui concerne la politesse dans la communauté magique.

Tom fronça les sourcils, blessé par les paroles de son professeur qui n'avait jamais pointé du doigt avec autant de brusquerie le fait qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par qui que ce soit et encore moins par des sorciers.

- Je suis né dans un orphelinat moldu et vous le savez très bien, murmura Tom, et je me fiche de savoir si je dérange ou pas. Vous allez mourir, Professeur.

- Je te remercie de me le rappeler mais je le savais déjà, répondit sèchement Albus.

- On ne dirait pas à vous voir comme ça affalé sur votre canapé… Vous ne vous battez même plus ! s'insurgea Tom, soudainement énervé.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un sorcier pouvait laisser la mort gagner aussi facilement. La magie n'était-elle pas infiniment plus forte que les règles si simples de la vie ?

- Tu as entendu les médicomages, tu dois bien savoir que je suis condamné. Et puis, j'ai soixante-trois ans, j'aurais vécu une vie assez remplie, finalement.

- Remplie ? Vous n'avez fait que détruire un sorcier minable qui n'a rien accompli d'autre de sa vie qu'une vulgaire prison…

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon de la maison d'Albus Dumbledore. Il fixait le garçon avec incrédulité et une certaine gêne. Tom fut dérangé de voir une lueur blessée au fond des yeux du sorcier. L'adolescent était dérangé à l'idée d'avoir été trop sec mais il était presque dégoûté que Dumbledore puisse être aussi ébranlé à l'évocation de Gellert Grindelwald. Il pouvait presque discerner des larmes dans le bleu intense des yeux du professeur. Tom frissonna. S'il ne comprenait pas qu'un sorcier accepte sa mort, il comprenait encore moins qu'un sorcier tombe amoureux d'un autre sorcier.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? C'est une information plutôt secrète, tu as dû faire des recherches très approfondies…

- En effet, affirma Tom, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur Gellert Grindelwald.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le professeur, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix.

- Je sais que c'est lui qui vous a injecté ce virus, c'est à cause de lui que vous allez mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus ne répondit pas. Il observait l'adolescent avec une grande aigreur.

- Vous n'avez pas voulu en parler aux médicomages. Ils auraient pu trouver une solution, je suis sûr que Grindelwald peut inverser le processus. Il a su comment infliger ce virus, il saura comment l'enlever… La magie a toujours une voie de retour.

- Bien-sûr que non, Tom. Tu le sais très bien. Mais tu as toujours eu du mal à comprendre la première leçon que je t'ai enseigné… La magie ne peut pas combattre la mort. La magie peut modifier, transférer et même influer la vie. Mais en aucun cas la magie ne peut ressusciter, expliqua Dumbledore d'un air las.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore mort, rappela Tom en s'approchant du sorcier assis sur son fauteuil.

Dumbledore remua d'un air inconfortable en voyant le jeune homme approcher. Il était si étrange, il avançait sans quitter d'un instant la silhouette du professeur et s'arrêta très près du fauteuil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me tenir en vie, Tom ? questionna Albus en baissant les yeux vers les mains de l'orphelin qui tremblaient légèrement.

- Je ne peux pas accepter votre mort. Pourtant, je préférerais que cela ne me fasse rien. Mais voilà je n'arrive pas à le digérer. Je dois m'assurer que vous allez vivre et je pourrais ensuite continuer ma route sans m'inquiéter de votre santé.

- Ai-je mérité cela ? s'enquit Albus d'un air méfiant.

- Si seulement vous pouviez vous remuer un peu, vous pourriez faire retarder les choses, tiqua Tom en serrant les dents.

- Ne te méprends pas, Tom, je ne souhaite pas mourir. Mais il n'y a rien à faire.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je connais bien Gellert Grindelwald.

- J'avais cru comprendre, siffla l'adolescent en serrant les poings.

Dumbledore eut l'impression d'étouffer face à cette réaction et se leva soudainement. Il se retrouva proche du visage de l'orphelin et repoussa doucement le corps de Tom d'une légère pression sur son torse.

- Vous vous ramollissez à cause d'une vieille histoire d'amour pathétique !

- Baisse d'un ton, Tom, dit Albus rapidement, les joues rougies par les propos du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela vous gêne ? Vous arrêtez de vous battre parce que vous restez englué dans cette relation perdue d'avance que vous avez vécue avec ce sorcier minable. Vous m'avez menti en disant que vous reviendriez à Poudlard… Vous préparez votre mort depuis des semaines en faisant croire au monde entier que le grand Albus Dumbledore continuera de veiller sur les enfants chéris de l'Angleterre à la rentrée. En réalité, c'est un pur mensonge ! Tout simplement parce que vous êtes toujours amoureux de ce…

- Tais-toi ! coupa Dumbledore, la main agitée de tics nerveux. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

Une tension suffocante était apparue entre les deux sorciers. Albus ressentait l'irrésistible tentation de frapper le jeune homme mais une nouvelle sensation bien plus honteuse et avilissante prit forme quelque part dans son bas-ventre, et cela lui fit bien plus peur que la première idée.

- S'il-vous-plaît, expliquez-moi comment ça s'est passé…

- Il n'y a rien à savoir, Tom. Si tu as pu découvrir des informations sur Gellert, tu pourras probablement en savoir plus sur la _kveikja kroppur_.

- Non, justement… révéla Tom d'un ton hésitant, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce virus.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie, pourtant, non ?

- Corps en flammes en islandais, je crois, répondit l'orphelin.

- Bonne réponse. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Ni le professeur, ni l'étudiant ne sourirent.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir… murmura Tom nerveusement.

- La douleur n'est pas aussi intense que veut le faire croire le nom du virus, je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir, assura Albus d'une voix volontaire.

Tom soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Albus finit par le suivre mais ne tourna pas le regard en direction du jeune homme. Il fixait l'âtre de la cheminée d'un air pensif. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le professeur daigne à ouvrir la bouche :

- Le sort qui permet d'infliger ce virus s'appelle le Maléfice de Hel. Un nom bien pompeux mais très méconnu. Gellert le connaissait bien car il a étudié la magie scandinave au sens large, il s'est surtout attardé sur l'Islande. La magie islandaise est primitive mais restreinte car elle a évolué de façon autodidacte sans s'inspirer d'aucune autre culture et ses trésors sont très peu sortis de l'île. Gellert est parti là-bas deux années durant pour en connaître davantage…

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Tom.

- Nous nous écrivions de temps en temps lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, expliqua Albus.

- Et vous êtes sûr que ce sort ne peut pas être inversé ?

- Absolument certain.

Albus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien élève et y vit un trouble que le jeune homme essayait de cacher le plus possible. Tom finit par détourner les yeux et posa son regard sur ses mains entrelacées au niveau de ses genoux. Il lança un regard furtif à celles de Dumbledore et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'annonce de sa mort le mettait dans un état aussi déplorable.

- Je ne pensais pas que j'allais vraiment mourir, j'ai fait ces recherches pour savoir s'il me restait une chance mais il n'en est rien. Tous les médicomages du monde ne peuvent rien pour moi. Le virus va lentement mais sûrement gagner du terrain et un jour je ne me réveillerai plus, c'est tout.

- Ça ne se fera pas dans une telle douceur, pas vrai ? ricana Tom d'un air désabusé.

- Probablement, admit Dumbledore en laissant échapper un long soupir.

Tom ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser que le professeur laissait tomber. Il ignorait pourquoi cette idée l'enrageait autant mais la colère semblait voyager dans son corps de part et d'autre de ses articulations. Ses doigts frémissaient hargneusement et accrochaient sa robe de voyage – la même qu'il avait mise au Chaudron Baveur et qui le faisait passer pour un Chasseur de Reliques.

Il sentit des mains froides prendre les siennes et les empêcher de se contracter sur le tissu de la robe.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te met dans un tel état, avoua Albus d'une voix douce, je pensais que tu ferais partie de ces personnes dont l'annonce de ma mort ne ferait ni chaud ni froid.

- J'étais votre élève préféré pourtant, non ? Je vous connais mieux que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, je crois.

- Qui a dit que tu étais mon élève préféré ? Tu es l'élève le plus horripilant que j'ai rencontré… sourit Dumbledore en gardant les mains entre les siennes.

- Vraiment ? Je suis aussi le plus doué, le plus intelligent et celui qui vous a le plus impressionné.

- Quelle assurance, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

- Ça se voit, professeur. Vous m'avez même envié, pas vrai ? fit Tom d'un air narquois.

- Pas une seule seconde, Tom.

Le visage de l'adolescent s'assombrit un instant, mécontent de cette réponse.

- Vous ne vous doutez même pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Oh, si, Tom, je le sais. Je ne reviendrais pas sur le fait que tu travailles chez Barjow & Beurk mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour la paye misérable qu'ils te donnent…

Tom retira ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Tu as deux visages, Tom. L'un d'eux n'a rien de rassurant et je ne souhaite pas vraiment le connaître.

L'orphelin esquissa un large sourire. Albus le regarda en secouant la tête d'un air fatigué. Il haïssait lorsque l'adolescent avait ce genre d'expressions comblées, il ressemblait alors énormément à Gellert Grindelwald, autant dans l'enthousiasme que dans la folie débridée d'apprendre des concepts magiques interdits.

Il sentit un frisson l'envahir et une vague de douleur lui fit violemment fermer les yeux. Son corps se crispa soudainement et il mit une seconde à se rendre compte que des lèvres s'étaient posées sur la commissure de ses lèvres et qu'une main accrochait sa cuisse. Le corps de l'orphelin se rapprocha de celui d'Albus et celui-ci se gela. Le contact était agréable malgré la douleur, ça l'apaisait quelque peu mais était-ce raisonnable ? Il s'agissait de son ancien élève, et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor.

Dumbledore repoussa l'adolescent sans aucune violence. Tom se renfrogna pourtant immédiatement et reprit sa place aussitôt sur le canapé.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais ça, dit Albus d'une voix qu'il espérait douce mais son propre trouble se faisait quelque peu sentir.

Tom sentit une honte amère déferler en lui alors que les paroles de son professeur arrivaient à son cerveau. Un instinct idiot l'avait poussé à s'approcher du corps fragilisé de l'homme mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui engendrait cette envie stupide. De toute évidence, il n'était pas touché par la souffrance que ressentait Albus Dumbledore. Il remarquait avec facilité que son _mentor_ était en proie à de violentes vagues de douleur, et ce n'était pas dans un but de le réconforter qu'il s'était approché de ce corps malade et diminué. Quelque part, il était répugné par le virus qui s'était installé sous cette peau chaude et douce, c'était un petit bout de la mort qui s'était insidieusement glissée dans ce corps pourtant vivant.

Cependant, il était irrésistiblement attiré par la source de pouvoir que représentait Albus Dumbledore à ses yeux, ces mains fines et puissantes, ce regard empreint de savoir et de malice. L'aura prenante qui exerçait sur lui une fascination sans limites. Il ne pouvait qu'être admirateur devant une telle panoplie de pouvoirs ahurissants. Il suffisait de tendre la main, d'étreindre ce corps pour toucher du doigt le flux de puissance qui émanait du professeur.

- Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Tom en s'apprêtant à fuir.

- Ce n'est pas une habitude à prendre, murmura le professeur en essayant d'adopter l'attitude la plus dégagée qu'il soit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, reprit l'adolescent, je devrais m'en aller.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour partir, assura Albus en posant une main convaincante sur le bras de l'adolescent.

- Je suis venu pour une seule raison, rappela Tom d'une voix inégale, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez et c'est inutile de s'attarder sur le pourquoi d'une telle étrangeté.

- Ineptie, je dirais même, ajouta Albus avec un sourire indulgent.

Tom soupira. Il semblait extrêmement embarrassé par les paroles du professeur et s'était considérablement éloigné de lui sans s'apercevoir que cela pourrait froisser quelque peu Dumbledore. Il déglutit difficilement en essayant de refluer ces pensées hautement désagréables qui incommodaient son esprit.

- Je pense m'être fait à cette idée, se confia Albus en jetant un regard éteint sur le mobilier de son salon.

Tom préférait lui aussi ne pas regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Il n'avait en général peu de difficultés à faire face aux gens mais avec Albus, ce n'était jamais simple. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration de la maison de Dumbledore. Il ne lui avait fallu que peu de recherches pour découvrir où il habitait et quelques minutes pour transplaner à l'endroit souhaité. Dumbledore n'habitait pas dans une grande maison. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas besoin de grands espaces étant donné qu'il vivait seul depuis de nombreuses années. Il était facilement perceptible que le professeur ne se souciait pas tellement de la décoration intérieure de sa maison contrairement à son appartement à Poudlard qui était soigneusement arrangé et chaleureux à souhait. Tom ne pouvait cependant pas nier qu'une certaine atmosphère bienfaisante régnait en ces lieux, une ambiance particulièrement semblable aux sensations étranges que l'on pouvait ressentir en restant auprès de Dumbledore.

Même dans le silence le plus complet, il était agréable d'être proche du professeur comme s'il envoyait des ondes positives et relaxantes à tout bout de champs. Néanmoins, Tom n'éprouvait plus aucune sérénité à l'heure actuelle, il était totalement prisonnier des réflexions douloureusement compliquées qui lui comprimaient le cerveau. La présence de son professeur ne faisait qu'accentuer cette saumâtre impression qui le laissait un peu fébrile au milieu de cette atmosphère calme et reposante. Cela devenait presque déplaisant de se tenir immobile si près de Dumbledore, il aurait préféré pouvoir s'activer, marcher en long et en large sur le plancher ciré plutôt que de rester là statique et inerte à écouter les tics tacs infatigables de l'horloge.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits au bout de quelques minutes.

- Avez-vous au moins essayé de contacter Grindelwald ? interrogea Tom d'une voix posée.

- Non, je ne souhaite pas être en contact avec lui, trancha Albus d'une voix ferme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement, répondit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ta vision des choses, je ne trouve pas que Gellert ait gagné quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. Il restera enfermé jusqu'à sa mort à Nurmengard, je ne l'envie pas tellement, dit Dumbledore en s'adossant plus confortablement contre le dossier de son canapé. Tu voulais peut-être boire quelque chose, au fait ?

Tom ne put s'empêcher de ricaner une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois qu'en matière de politesse, nous sommes au même niveau, fit-il sardoniquement, quoi qu'il en soit, n'essayez pas de changer de sujet.

- C'est mon droit de ne pas vouloir en parler Tom, et je suis déjà très gentil de t'accorder ces minutes. Je ne suis pas sûr que tous tes professeurs à Poudlard en fassent de même.

- Arrêtez de faire comme si j'avais exactement la même importance pour vous que vos autres élèves, vous savez parfaitement que personne d'autre que moi n'est entré dans vos appartements ou est venu vous dire au-revoir à la fin de l'année, déclara Tom en arborant un léger sourire. En outre, je suis persuadé que tous mes anciens professeurs seraient ravis que je vienne m'inquiéter de leur santé, j'étais leur élève préféré à eux aussi, ajouta-t-il en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure de confidence.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Tom mais tu effleures là des sujets privés et je n'éprouve vraiment aucune envie de les partager avec toi, répondit vivement Dumbledore.

Quelques secondes silencieuses s'égrenèrent encore et Tom se leva avant de laisser échapper un soupir las.

- Je devrais vraiment vous laisser mourir…

- Ce serait plus raisonnable et puis tu ne pourrais rien faire même si tu le voulais, répliqua Albus d'une voix moins assurée.

Tom se retourna qu'une demi-seconde vers son professeur et se prépara à transplaner, sortant lentement sa baguette de sa poche.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez de ce genre-là, professeur…

- De quel genre ?

- Vous faites partie des faibles, déclama Tom en crachant presque ces mots.

Albus ressentit un léger pincement désagréable à ces mots.

- Tu penses que mourir est lâche, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et puis, c'est mal de vouloir défier les lois de la vie, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix caverneuse.

Tom haussa les épaules et produisit un son faisant part de son irritation.

- Pour moi, le mal n'existe pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui refusent de s'en servir, lança-t-il en dardant un dernier regard significatif à Albus avant de transplaner.

Dans le salon, Dumbledore ne bougea pas pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Un nœud semblait tordre son estomac et lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se leva en tremblant légèrement et croisa de ce fait son reflet dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Il avait le teint blême et cireux, les cernes tirées et les os de son visage étaient devenus saillants à en faire peur.

Il s'approcha du pupitre installé sous la fenêtre de son salon et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les carreaux en caressant du regard les forêts sauvages qui entouraient sa maison. Il ouvrit un peu la fenêtre afin de laisser l'air pénétrer la pièce et s'assit devant son pupitre en maudissant ses muscles qui se raidissaient à la moindre activité. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à un vieillard et commençait à craindre de laisser la mort l'emporter alors qu'il n'avait rien accompli d'autre qu'emprisonner un mage noir dont le seul méfait majeur avait été de construire une vulgaire prison.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin le plus blanc qu'il put trouver et se saisit de sa plume préférée. Il n'écrivit rien au début, laissant les pensées envahir sa tête minute après minute puis sans précipitation, il posa le bout de sa plume sur le parchemin et ne releva pas les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu fini de rédiger sa lettre.

Il ne la relut pas non plus mais ses yeux restèrent longtemps figés sur le premier mot qu'il avait écrit. Il avait maintes fois prononcé ce mot ces derniers temps mais cela faisait des décennies qu'il ne l'avait pas soigneusement écrit sur une lettre.

_ Gellert_.

Albus ferma un instant les yeux et s'empressa de plier le parchemin avant de l'insérer dans une enveloppe. Son hibou s'était déjà posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prédisant une nouvelle missive.

- Prison de Nurmengard en Pologne, à l'intention de Gellert Grindelwald. Ne traîne pas en route, cette lettre est urgente.

XxXxXxX

Tom Jedusor ne parvint pas à se calmer suite à son altercation avec Dumbledore, il ne cessait de maugréer des insultes bien senties à voix basse lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne l'entendait. Son retour à Londres se fit sous la pluie, il se retrouva trempé au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, la tête remplie d'idées noires. Contrarié au-delà du possible, il ne s'embarrassa pas de tact et avança dans l'allée commerçante en bousculant quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Non pas qu'il ait l'habitude de dire « pardon » aux personnes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver devant lui lorsqu'il marchait mais généralement il tentait au moins de les éviter. Cette fois-ci, il ne cherchait pas à les esquiver. Il était furieux. Personne ne le reprendrait à se soucier de la vie d'une personne quelle qu'elle soit.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit chez Barjow & Beurk, la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête. En entrant dans la boutique, il s'aperçut aussitôt que ses patrons l'avaient attendu avec impatience, ils étaient tous deux postés derrière le comptoir et jetaient des regards noirs aux quatre coins de la pièce. La boutique était déserte. Il était en effet de notoriété publique que l'affaire avait quelques difficultés ces temps-ci, les deux hommes s'en remettaient totalement à Tom ces derniers temps. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils se retrouvent piteusement désœuvrés lorsque Tom s'absentait sans dire un mot.

Le premier à se rendre compte de la présence de l'adolescent fut Beurk. Il bondit littéralement de derrière le comptoir et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le jeune homme.

- Toi ! Où étais-tu passé ? N'as-tu aucune reconnaissance envers nous ? C'est moi qui t'ai engagé ! Tu devrais être ravi ! s'exclama l'homme en poussant des cris hystériques.

- Calme-toi, Beurk, souffla Barjow, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois rentré, il y a plein de commandes qui t'attendent.

- Je ne suis pas un livreur, rappela Tom qui pénétra dans l'arrière-boutique sans faire attention à Beurk qui sautillait furieusement derrière lui.

- Tu as laissé des clients mécontents… Notamment le Crasseux.

- Qui ? s'étonna Tom en cherchant un colis dans l'amas d'objets bizarroïdes qui s'étalaient dans la pièce.

- L'homme qui t'a commandé une Main de l'Ombre, il est enragé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, j'ai dû faire un tour à l'hôpital à cause de sa Main, il peut se brosser s'il pense la récupérer.

- Tom ! On a payé pour cette Main, il faut que t'ailles livrer le produit pour qu'on puisse se faire quelques Gallions, réprimanda Barjow.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, répondit Tom en sortant sa baguette.

Il jeta un regard aux objets alentours et ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, lança un « accio _Sonnets de la Sylphide_ » en pointant sa baguette dans l'air. Un bel ouvrage lui tomba entre les mains.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'étonna M. Barjow en regardant le recueil de poésie.

- Ça ne vous regarde en rien.

- Mais ! Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Beurk. Tu es notre employé, morpion !

- Je démissionne.

- Quoi ? s'étranglèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

Tom soupira et les stupéfixa d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Il contempla le livre entre ses mains avec un sourire satisfait. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à ses anciens employeurs qui ne bougeaient pas, ridiculement affalés sur le sol. L'adolescent considéra Beurk quelques instants du regard. L'homme était intelligent mais devenait sénile. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'il succombe à ses crises d'hystérie sous peu. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Beurk était connu pour avoir fait des ventes catastrophiques, ne reconnaissant pas toujours la valeur de tel ou tel objet.

C'était la raison pour laquelle le Médaillon de Serpentard était resté si longtemps dans la boutique sans être vendu. Beurk n'avait pas estimé que la relique ait une quelconque valeur. L'affaire des deux hommes s'en porterait bien mieux sans lui et Barjow pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il souhaitait de la boutique.

Tom ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Son objectif à présent était de retrouver Hepzibah Smith chez elle, il avait pris le soin d'emporter un ouvrage d'une rareté exceptionnelle pour expliquer sa venue mais sa seule motivation était de dérober ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

XxXxXxX

L'orphelin ressortit de la maison d'Hepzibah Smith les mains tremblantes et le corps couvert de sueur. Soucieux qu'on le soupçonne, il alla s'égarer volontairement dans une ruelle avoisinante et s'effondra contre le mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et laissa le tournis s'échapper de son cerveau ankylosé. Le plaisir de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ l'avait douloureusement manqué. Il sourit avec félicité, en proie à un délire infâme et amoral. Il avait pris soin de laisser de fausses preuves pour qu'on inculpe Hokey, l'elfe de maison d'Hepzibah Smith. Il serrait contre son cœur le Médaillon de Serpentard, celui-là même qui avait appartenu à sa mère avant d'être vendu à Beurk.

Dans sa poche, la Coupe de Poufsouffle réchauffait doucement la peau de sa cuisse. Il rangea précautionneusement le Médaillon dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et sortit la Coupe qui brillait sous ses doigts. Le souffle de la vie bougeait à l'intérieur de cet objet… Il venait de créer son deuxième horcruxe. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer le plus vite possible au Chaudron Baveur, le Maléfice de l'Horcruxe était extrêmement fatiguant et il ne devait pas s'écrouler dans cette ruelle. Si quelqu'un lui volait la Coupe, c'était une petite partie de son âme que le chanceux voleur emporterait. Cependant, il devait reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir transplaner. Il ferma les yeux, la tête contre le mur de la ruelle et essaya de réguler sa respiration.

La sensation du Sortilège de la Mort était grisante mais le Maléfice de l'Horcruxe l'avait dépouillé d'une partie de lui et il se sentait comme vidé. Ce n'était pas pénible à supporter mais c'était une sensation étrange. Il savait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette sensation, et pourtant il n'en était qu'au début. Il n'avait pas eu envie de modifier tout de suite le Médaillon de Serpentard en horcruxe. Tout comme la Bague des Gaunt, il avait préféré attendre un peu pour cet objet, voulant apprécier un petit moment de l'emporter partout avec lui. Une fois que ces objets deviendraient des horcruxes, il ne pourrait plus les garder sur lui. C'était bien trop dangereux pour sa vie et le mieux était de les cacher en lieu sûr comme il l'avait fait avec le Journal intime.

Tom se releva, de nombreux points noirs obscurcirent sa vue mais il réussit à transplaner sans dommages. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea dessus. Il crut qu'il ne lui faudrait que dix secondes pour s'endormir, il avait donc pris le soin de garder la Coupe et le Médaillon étroitement serrés contre lui. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à s'assoupir immédiatement comme il l'avait initialement pensé.

L'adolescent soupira fortement. Il venait de tuer la deuxième personne dans sa vie… Hepzibah Smith avait été sa première victime humaine qu'il avait tuée par _l'Avada Kedavra_. Il venait de créer son deuxième horcruxe. Il avait enfin récupérer le Médaillon de Serpentard. Et tout ce qui l'inquiétait encore était la mort prochaine d'Albus Dumbledore. Tom faillit gémir de désespoir. Il avait cru si fort qu'en plongeant dans de sombres desseins, en avançant sur le sentier de la gloire, les yeux de son mentor disparaîtraient aussitôt de sa tête. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il ne pouvait oublier que son professeur allait mourir sous peu et qu'il avait la solution pour le sauver. Il était incapable d'effacer la sensation de cette peau chaude contre sa peau. Omettre l'incertitude qu'il voyait flotter dans le regard d'Albus, sa peur si maladroitement cachée.

Un sentiment de honte l'envahit soudain et il regarda les deux objets qu'il tenait contre lui un peu différemment. Il venait de détruire une chance de sauver son mentor. Il lui en restait deux autres mais il n'avait pas envie de mettre en danger son avenir. C'était une décision horriblement difficile pour Tom. Pouvait-il se risquer à réduire en poussières tout ce à quoi il rêvait depuis tant d'années ? Alors que les réponses venaient à lui, la culpabilité l'inonda inéluctablement comme des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers d'une crique.

Le mélange d'émotions si différentes les unes des autres fit grimper le sentiment de panique en lui. Il était ambitieux à l'extrême et tellement doué, il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber à cause d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ce que serait son avenir s'il accomplissait ce geste qui le terrorisait et l'euphorisait à la fois. Ce serait mettre à mal tous ses efforts et toutes ses espérances pour permettre à son professeur de vivre. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Le doute, ce sentiment affreux et oppressant s'empara alors de son esprit déjà bien agité.

Il soupira une dernière fois, il avait l'impression qu'un poids accablant était posé au niveau de son cœur et forçait sur sa cage thoracique. Il eut un peu de mal à respirer tant la douleur était aigüe. Son corps voulut riposter mais la fatigue le saisit, l'engloba et l'enferma dans un cocon d'obscurité. Il s'endormit sur le lit de la chambre. Pourtant, les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches à force de serrer les objets magiques contre lui. Même aux portes de l'évanouissement, Tom Jedusor n'était près de laisser échapper les promesses d'un destin glorieux dans des volutes de fumée éphémères.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, une lettre l'attendait sur le lit de sa chambre. Un hibou l'avait déposée là. Tom sursauta en se rendant compte que quelqu'un avait pu s'introduire dans la pièce. Il prit le soin de surveiller si les objets n'avaient pas disparu mais tout était bien en place.

Le contenu de la lettre était lourd. Tom décacheta l'enveloppe et entreprit de lire ce qu'Albus Dumbledore venait de lui envoyer non sans ressentir un trouble pesant :

« _Tom, _

_Tu seras sûrement surpris de recevoir cette lettre. Je voulais que tu sois sûr et certain de ce que j'avançais chez moi. Tu as eu l'audace de me traiter de faible et je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas totalement tort. Si faiblesse en moi il y a, c'est dans le laxisme que je fais preuve à ton égard. En outre, je ne supporte pas que tu ais de si mauvaises opinions envers ma personne. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi cela me dérange lors même que je ne porte aucun crédit aux ragots que l'on peut colporter sur mon compte. Il faut croire que nous accomplissons ou disons d'étranges choses lorsque nous sommes en présence de l'autre. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu contacter Gellert Grindelwald afin que tu prennes conscience de l'énormité de tes propos et en quoi je n'ai pas moyen de survivre à ce virus qui me mange de l'intérieur. Voici le contenu de la réponse que Grindelwald m'a fait parvenir en un temps record. Tu t'apercevras par toi-même que mon manque de combattivité n'a rien à voir avec de l'abandon mais c'est simplement du bon sens. _

_J'attends tes excuses sous peu, _

_Sincèrement, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : Tu remarqueras que cette deuxième lettre est on ne peut plus intime, mais je crois que tu avais raison. Nous avons franchi les barrières d'une simple relation professeur/élève depuis longtemps._ »

Tom fronça les sourcils suite à cette étrange lettre et déplia la deuxième en essayant de paraître décontracté même si personne ne pouvait le regarder. Il ressentait une indicible curiosité à plonger dans la lecture de cette missive. Quelque chose de malsain et de diablement fort le remplissait d'une frénésie sans égale. L'idée que ce soit apparenté de près comme de loin à de la jalousie le fit frissonner d'inconfort.

« _Mon cher Albus, _

_Oh ! Quelle joie ai-je ressenti en recevant ton adorable lettre, mon tendre ami. Vois-tu dans mon donjon doré, je n'ai que très peu de compagnie. Je suis gardé par d'horribles dragons vicieux qui ne ratent pas une occasion de venir se rappeler à mon bon souvenir à chaque fois que je tente de m'évader dans mes rêves. _

_J'ai tellement pensé à toi ces derniers temps alors que le froid envahissait chacun de mes membres. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les nuits en Pologne sont glaciales et qu'en haut de ma tour enchantée, je n'ai pas tout le luxe que je souhaiterais. J'attends désespérément que mon Prince vienne me sauver mais je crois que dans ce conte, le Prince va mourir avant sa dulcinée. Si je suis condamné à finir mes jours ici, sache que toi aussi Albus. _

_Je suis étonné, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais fait quelques recherches mais c'est tellement adorable de t'en remettre à moi. Quel geste sensationnel ai-je accompli, là. Nous allons vivre le même destin funeste, mon ami. Je nous ai rapprochés d'une manière totalement inattendue, ne trouves-tu pas ?_

_Le Maléfice de Hel est le plus beau des actes magiques. Sais-tu que seul un homme blessé d'amour peut accomplir ce maléfice ? Oh… Pourquoi ressassé-je tant de mauvais souvenirs ? Nous savons tous deux que tu es responsable de ce que tu vis en ce moment. Tu ne vis que l'équivalent de ma souffrance toutes ces années où tu m'as blessé délibérément. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. _

_Rien ne peut inverser le processus, mon ami. Tu vas mourir. Et je m'en réjouis follement en haut de ma prison. Je découperai soigneusement les articles de journaux que je pourrais trouver le jour de ta mort et les collerai sur les murs de ma geôle. Ainsi, chaque jour je me consolerais de savoir que je pourrais te rejoindre, bientôt, qu'importe l'endroit où tu seras. _

_Sois sûr que je vais garder cette lettre précieusement. La preuve que le grand Albus Dumbledore ait dû ramper devant moi malgré le fait que je sois si loin, inoffensif, enfermé dans ma propre prison. Cette idée m'est si jouissive que je sais d'ores et déjà qu'elle m'aidera à garder le moral jusqu'à ta mort, mon amour. _

_Je te souhaite une magnifique fin de vie, _

_Que ce qui a été soit pour le plus grand bien,_

_Gellert Grindelwald._ »

XxXxXxX

_11 septembre 1945, _

Tom avait longuement hésité. Il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre des semaines durant en ignorant quoi faire. Il s'était défoulé en allant réprimander le client sadique qui avait commandé la Main de l'Ombre. Il n'oubliait pas les marques qu'il gardait sur le cou à cause de cet humanoïde des plus détestables. Sur une carte du sud de l'Angleterre, il avait entouré de rouge le village où vivaient son père et ses grands-parents en résistant à l'envie d'aller leur rendre visite sur-le-champ. En dernier recours, il avait ressorti le livre le plus précieux de sa collection – minime en somme vu qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter énormément d'ouvrages. Il s'agissait d'un grimoire extrêmement ancien qui regroupait les plus ignobles, malsaines et ignominieuses pratiques magiques.

Tom avait néanmoins découvert que son grimoire était incomplet vu qu'il ne recensait aucun acte maléfique de la magie scandinave. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur le Maléfice de Hel. Cependant, il y avait un chapitre sur le Maléfice de l'Horcruxe qui était assez bien détaillé. Le grimoire manquait cruellement de détails pratiques mais depuis sa première lecture, Tom avait tout retenu par cœur et s'était informé du mieux qu'il pouvait autour de lui à propos de toutes les petites choses que le grimoire ne précisait pas.

Dans la magie noire comme dans toutes les magies du monde, il ne fallait pas oublier une règle cruciale. Il y avait toujours un équilibre quelque part. Dans chaque part de mal se tenait une part de bien et vice versa. Chacun des maléfices magiques qu'il soit bon ou mauvais pouvait avoir des répercussions contraires à l'effet voulu, que ce soit dans dix jours, cinquante ans ou au bout d'un millénaire. La magie noire était la plus vicieuse des magies, c'était la raison pour laquelle peu d'écoles de sorcellerie se risquaient à l'enseigner. Elle n'était pas forcément mauvaise mais elle était utilisée par des mages aux intentions bien souvent viles qui se fichaient de savoir quelles seraient les répercussions d'un acte maléfique.

Le Maléfice de l'Horcruxe qui avait toujours été farouchement tenu caché possédait une beauté ignorée par nombre de sorciers. Personne ne voulait mentionner ce petit détail car il était impensable aux yeux des sorciers d'encenser un maléfice qui soit aussi putride et écœurant. Les très rares ouvrages qui faisaient référence à cet acte magique évitaient d'en parler pour ne pas tenter qui que ce soit à utiliser ce maléfice des plus affreux. Tom avait pu connaître ce détail crucial car il possédait le grimoire le plus étoffé sur le sujet et qui ne contenait aucune notion d'éthique ou de moral.

Dans un coin d'une des pages du grimoire, un petit paragraphe expliquait qu'un horcruxe pouvait avoir une deuxième fonction qui n'avait jamais été très clairement explicitée étant donné que le créateur de ce maléfice était mort en voulant l'élaborer davantage. Les sorciers suivants avaient amélioré le maléfice mais s'étaient simplement restreints à la fonction première et principale d'un horcruxe qui était de placer un morceau de l'âme dans un objet afin de garantir une vie éternelle. Du moins tant que l'objet en question existe. Immortel et invincible. Pourtant, il existait une notion de sacrifice encore plus grand que celui de diviser son âme et qui permettait à une autre personne de connaître le même sort.

Le sacrifice en question n'effrayait pas Tom. Mais il était terrifié au-delà des mots de lier sa vie à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela l'effrayait à un point inimaginable. Et pourtant, cette idée l'obsédait nuits et jours. Les insomnies s'étaient répétées depuis qu'il avait tué Hepzibah Smith. Il relisait la lettre de Dumbledore sans cesse en essayant de s'imprégner de cette écriture si particulière qui ne disait peu de choses en comparaison à ce qu'il aimerait entendre.

Au bout d'un mois de remises en questions et de souffrance morale, Tom s'était enfin décidé à rendre visite au Professeur Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas plus réfléchi cette journée-là que les précédentes, il n'avait pas non plus l'impression d'être plus prêt ou de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait simplement eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir la Gazette du Sorcier de cette journée-là et était tombé sur une photographie de son mentor qui avait repris les cours depuis deux semaines à Poudlard.

La Gazette titrait : _Un Nouveau Départ à Poudlard_. Une photographie montrait tous les professeurs réunis et qui souriaient stupidement devant l'objectif. L'article traitait de toutes les nouvelles mesures prises pour assurer la sécurité à l'école et remonter le niveau déliquescent de ces dernières années. Suite aux conflits dans la communauté magique, l'éducation n'avait plus été la priorité mais à présent elle était devenue le point de mire du Ministre de la Magie qui s'occupait personnellement du niveau général de Poudlard. Bon nombre d'étudiants étaient partis à l'étranger cette dernière décennie et cela n'était plus acceptable. Cependant, l'article ne parlait pas seulement de cela, bien au contraire. Un second petit article, un peu plus discret mais plus sournois, s'étalait juste en-dessous du premier et titrait : _Un Nouveau Départ Pour Dumbledore ?_

Une photographie du professeur le montrait en très faible forme physique, les yeux fatigués et près de s'écrouler à tout moment. De toute évidence, la photo avait été prise dans un moment où Albus n'était pas du tout à son avantage mais cela avait suffi à alarmer Tom. Avait-il attendu trop longtemps ? Cette question-là, il ne souhaitait pas se la poser. Le temps était compté. Chaque minute qui passait tuait Dumbledore. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la mort était proche. Il n'y avait pas de répit. Tom n'avait plus le privilège de dire qu'il avait le temps. Ce dernier semblait le narguer tandis qu'il laissait tomber insolemment toutes ses minutes qui le compartimentaient en ayant l'air de dire : « c'est bientôt fini ».

Tom avait toujours visualisé le temps comme un énorme sablier au-dessus duquel une espèce de lutin aux yeux verts laissait tomber le sable entre ses doigts en souriant narquoisement. Tom savait que cette image était vraiment stupide et cela faisait des années qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait peur mais depuis quelques semaines, il était terrorisé par cette représentation du temps. Le plus inquiétant était pourtant de savoir que ce n'était plus pour lui qu'il avait peur mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Chose qui avait toujours été impensable pour lui.

Tom cessa de réfléchir et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait peu de monde dans la rue principale du village sorcier. Généralement, les élèves de Poudlard traînaient dans les rues du village mais en semaine, cela était rarement le cas. Tom se mit rapidement en route jusqu'au château de Poudlard. Il dépassa le portail surmonté de deux sangliers majestueux et serpenta dans le parc de Poudlard jusqu'à atteindre le château. Il faisait très frais et la surface du lac était recouverte d'une brume scintillante. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes à son approche, reconnaissant en Tom un ancien élève de l'établissement.

Tom ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sincère. La sensation à la fois familière et douloureuse de rentrer chez lui se fit violemment ressentir dans sa poitrine. À cette heure de la journée, Tom savait que Dumbledore était en train de faire cours. C'était pourquoi, il se dirigeait sans hésitation vers la salle de métamorphose d'un pas précipité. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était pressé de retrouver son professeur, une envie enfantine lui donnait envie de courir pour retrouver l'homme mais c'est d'un geste mesuré qu'il frappa à la porte de la classe.

Il aurait pu attendre la fin du cours mais l'image du petit lutin aux yeux verts ne s'effaçait pas. Il était pressé. Il avait besoin de le voir avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

- Entrez, déclara une voix bien connue.

Tom eut un léger sourire et pénétra la salle de classe qui était plongée dans une douce torpeur. La plupart des élèves étaient à moitié endormis mais voyant l'expression surprise du professeur, ils se retournèrent tous d'un même corps vers la silhouette qui venait d'entrer. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Tom Jedusor. Impossible d'oublier ce jeune homme troublant qui avait hypnotisé bon nombre d'étudiants et de professeurs durant sa scolarité. Son arrogance avait souvent agacé et tout le monde put constater que cela n'avait pas disparu durant l'été, il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise bien qu'il soit regardé par une vingtaine d'yeux avides. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé dans les yeux noirs de l'élève prodige. Une lueur qui n'avait jamais existé et qui réchauffait bizarrement toute l'aura de l'adolescent qui à bien y regarder ressemblait désormais bien plus à un homme qu'à un adolescent.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, pourrais-je vous parler ?

Le Professeur Dumbledore se redressa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il remarquait lui aussi un changement dans l'attitude du jeune homme et bien qu'une chaleur était présente, Albus ressentait également des ondes négatives. Cela avait toujours été le cas, ça n'avait jamais cessé d'augmenter depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme mais il lui semblait que cette fois-ci, c'était encore bien plus visible qu'habituellement. Pourtant, une joie reconnaissable et qu'il avait appris à taire depuis plusieurs semaines venait soudainement de jaillir et avait balayé en une demi-seconde toutes ces impressions dépréciatives.

- Pourrais-tu attendre la fin du cours ? demanda Albus d'un ton toutefois autoritaire.

- Bien-sûr, répondit Tom en allant s'installer au dernier rang, un sourire railleur mais également facétieux au creux des lèvres.

Dumbledore se laissa tenter à sourire lui aussi et reprit son cours comme si de rien était. Le problème néanmoins était que les élèves, eux, n'avaient pas oublié que Tom Jedusor se trouvait dans la salle de classe et ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards interloqués. Tom les ignora froidement. Quoi qu'on en pense, Tom n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être observé ainsi, surtout par les jeunes filles du premier rang qui gloussaient dès qu'il posait un œil sur elles. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement des filles, cela l'avait toujours mis très mal à l'aise.

À la place, il se concentra sur le cours du professeur. Albus fut rapidement lassé du manque d'entrain dans sa classe et recentra l'attention de la totalité des élèves en transformant l'armoire en un énorme cochon d'une propreté irréprochable. Tous les élèves sursautèrent puis éclatèrent de rire lorsque l'animal se mit à grouiner en s'approchant du professeur. Dumbledore se permit de rire un moment avec eux, la malice inondant ses yeux et caressa la bête qui semblait fortement apprécier cela. Les élèves étaient soufflés par la performance du professeur et oublièrent instantanément Tom – excepté les filles du premier rang qui se retournèrent de temps en temps tout de même.

Tom admira une fois de plus la puissance de son professeur qui accomplit cette métamorphose comme si cela était d'une facilité déconcertante. Pour des élèves de quatrième année, cette métamorphose était incroyable et elle l'était. Transformer du bois en un être vivant était une des choses les plus dures à accomplir (le plus difficile étant de passer du minéral au vivant) dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Tom sourit intérieurement et observa Albus le reste du cours, il était un excellent professeur : tous les élèves étaient dorénavant calmes et attentifs.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Dumbledore lançait fréquemment des regards au jeune homme assis au fond de sa classe, en résistant à l'envie de sourire.

- Qui peut me dire quelle est la particularité d'une métamorphose faite à partir de plantes aquatiques ?

La classe resta muette. La meilleure élève de la classe rougissait alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle en se demandant pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Elle semblait clairement connaître la réponse mais ne se souvenait plus des détails exacts.

- C'est une métamorphose qui… se situe dans l'eau, donc c'est différent. Si c'est fait dans l'eau, ça peut marcher mais… euh… Je ne sais plus, professeur, bafouilla-t-elle, gênée et en colère de ne pouvoir répondre.

- Quelqu'un peut-il l'aider ?

- Il est très difficile de métamorphoser une plante aquatique car si on ne parle pas de langue des eaux, on ne peut pas la prononcer correctement et rien ne se passera. Si on sort la plante de l'eau et qu'on la transforme sur la terre, la métamorphose sera imparfaite car l'objet initial n'est pas dans son élément naturel. La seule façon de faire cohabiter deux éléments différents est d'accomplir la métamorphose dans le milieu naturel. C'est la même chose pour les poissons. En revanche, les créatures qui peuvent vivre à la fois sous l'eau et sur la terre ne posent aucun problème, expliqua Tom d'une voix calme après avoir vu que personne d'autre ne connaissait la réponse.

Tout le long de l'explication, le sourire de Dumbledore s'était agrandi à l'instar de celui de Tom qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aider le professeur en manque d'élèves doués.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette explication éclairée, Monsieur Jedusor, dit alors le professeur, les yeux pétillants de malice et de fierté.

- De rien, répondit Tom.

- Le cours est fini, vous pouvez y aller, déclara soudainement Dumbledore alors que la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné.

Il restait cinq minutes avant la fin effective des cours mais il était bien trop impatient de connaître la raison de la venue de Tom. Les élèves disparurent rapidement de la classe et Tom se leva tranquillement. Dumbledore le regarda approcher en souriant faiblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le jeune homme était séduisant. Il en avait toujours été plus ou moins conscient mais maintenant qu'il se rendait pleinement compte qu'il n'était plus son élève, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas très grave de reluquer son élève. Il ne se fit donc pas prier pour le faire.

Tom Jedusor était un très beau jeune homme, ses yeux noirs étaient perpétuellement hantés par des idées sombres mais ces temps-ci ils étaient moins glacials. Albus appréciait ce changement. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient doux au toucher et son attitude avait quelque chose d'extrêmement licencieux dans la manière dont il se mouvait, utilisait ses mains et faisait frémir sa baguette magique.

- Que fais-tu là, Tom ? demanda Albus d'une voix douce.

- Je voulais m'excuser de vive voix, se justifia le jeune homme avec un sourire espiègle.

Albus regardait Tom dans les yeux mais celui-ci semblait bizarrement figé sur les lèvres du professeur. Albus avait souvent remarqué que l'adolescent le regardait rarement dans les yeux comme s'il craignait que le professeur en apprenne davantage sur lui mais cette fois-ci c'était clairement de la gêne et Albus en fut bêtement heureux.

- Une simple lettre aurait suffi… Mais je suis content de te voir, avoua Dumbledore en chuchotant.

- Vraiment ? demanda Tom en s'approchant encore plus.

- Oui… Et tes excuses sont acceptées.

- Merci, répondit Tom en souriant, les yeux enfin levés vers ceux d'Albus.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec sérieux. Quelque chose d'étrange s'installait une fois de plus entre eux. Il était si près qu'Albus pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme buter contre ses lèvres. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fut Dumbledore qui s'approcha du jeune homme et qui posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et Tom frissonna quelque peu en sentant cette main froide chatouiller la peau de son cou.

Il colla son corps à celui du professeur et répondit au baiser lentement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés de façon aussi douce. Tom n'avait encore jamais utilisé sa langue pour embrasser quelqu'un, il avait toujours trouvé cela horripilant mais il apprécia étrangement ce baiser tout en langueur. Il attrapa la taille d'Albus tandis que celui-ci caressait la joue du jeune homme avec son pouce. Le baiser s'intensifia quelque peu et Tom sentit les lèvres de son ancien professeur dévier et commencer à butiner son cou de baisers. La respiration de l'orphelin s'accéléra tandis qu'il s'accrochait davantage au corps du professeur.

Albus sentait l'excitation grimper en lui et ne pouvait résister devant ce corps désirable qui l'appelait tout contre lui, cette peau douce et ce souffle chaud qui l'électrisait de toute part. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien mais il avait extrêmement envie du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des années et ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir goûté à cette merveilleuse chose une ultime fois. Il avait envie de faire l'amour à Tom Jedusor. C'était avec lui qu'il voulait coucher pour la dernière fois.

Sa main descendit le long du corps de l'orphelin et il commença à caresser la peau de Tom à travers les vêtements qu'il portait. Il sentit le souffle de Tom s'accélérer encore davantage et devenir presque erratique. Il chercha dans ses yeux un accord qui lui donnait le droit d'aller plus loin et le jeune homme le lui céda en venant reposer ses lèvres sur celles du professeur. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement quelques minutes puis Tom recula, les yeux fixés sur son professeur.

Albus esquissa un sourire rassurant, prit la main de Tom et les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de classe. Le trajet jusque l'appartement du professeur se fit dans le calme mais l'envie venait de sourdre entre eux et l'impatience se sentait dans leurs gestes empruntés. Alors que le professeur descellait l'entrée des appartements, Tom voyait déjà se profiler l'épure de leurs caresses prochaines et un désir aussi impromptu qu'inexplicable naquit entre ses jambes. Un simple élancement agréable, une légère soif de toucher la peau de cet homme qu'il admirait. Cela suffisait à laisser l'homme le déshabiller et embrasser son corps offert comme le ferait un fidèle devant son dieu.

Tom eut l'impression d'être adoré et vénéré alors que les mains qui recueillaient en elles la quintessence du plaisir le plus exquis se refermaient dorénavant de façon inéluctable sur lui. Allongé, nu et frissonnant sur le lit d'Albus, Tom n'hésita pas longtemps avant de céder aux bienfaits qu'apportait cette chaleur autour de lui.

Albus s'abandonna au plaisir qu'il ressentait sans réfléchir davantage et caressant le corps du jeune homme, l'image de la mort le dévorant n'avait soudainement plus d'importance. Il entra dans un monde de délectations en oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le sublime de ce corps contre le sien. Les gémissements qui suivirent furent les sons les plus enivrants qu'il entendit de sa vie et le plongèrent dans une liesse mordante et inextinguible.

XxXxXxX

**TROISIÈME PARTIE :**

_28 septembre 1945, _

Tom descendit les escaliers de marbre à dix heures du soir à pas de loups, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer dans le château à une heure aussi tardive. Ce serait fortement compromettant pour lui comme pour Albus. C'était la neuvième nuit depuis ce fameux onze septembre qu'il venait s'introduire en douce à Poudlard et rejoignait Albus chez lui.

Tom n'avait pas pensé qu'ils seraient intimes à chacune de ses visites et cela l'avait quelque peu effrayé au début. Il ne savait pas quel mot poser sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il avait toujours le désir de le retrouver et c'était pourquoi il cédait à chacune des requêtes de son ancien professeur. Tom appréciait énormément de parler avec Dumbledore, son immense culture l'épatait à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient un sujet tous les deux. C'était extrêmement plaisant de discuter avec lui tant son insolente connaissance se livrait sans retenue maintenant qu'ils étaient proches.

Ce qui le tracassait un peu plus était qu'invariablement, Albus se montrait demandeur et leurs discussions finissaient toujours dans le lit du sorcier. Tom ne savait pas quoi penser de cela. Il ne parvenait pas à affirmer qu'il appréciait ces contacts avec son ancien professeur car cela restait à ses yeux quelque chose de quelque peu désagréable. La douleur ne diminuait pas bien qu'ils aient fait l'amour une petite dizaine de fois à présent. Tom préférait largement être au-dessus mais c'était sans compter Dumbledore qui réussissait bien souvent à le convaincre de se laisser dominer. En somme, Tom ne détestait pas non plus de se retrouver sous le corps d'Albus, mais cela ne le comblait pas de plaisir pour autant.

Il était rassuré de ne pas ressentir de dégoût à être ainsi collé à un corps en sueur et malade, ces sensations étaient même devenues plaisantes contre toute attente. Tom ne s'était jamais imaginé pouvoir apprécier le sexe avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que les fellations données par des filles peu farouches dans son dortoir de Serpentard. À vrai dire, Tom n'avait jamais trouvé cela d'une grande utilité. Il ne se touchait d'ailleurs très rarement car la relation qu'il entretenait avec son corps l'empêchait de prendre beaucoup de plaisir durant ces caresses. Il n'appréciait pas les lignes de son corps. Tom était conscient qu'il plaisait beaucoup mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Son physique ne reflétait pas sa puissance et cela l'ennuyait fortement.

Lorsqu'Albus posait ses mains sur son corps, il ressentait au contraire des sensations très diverses à la fois déplaisantes et captivantes. Il lui arrivait d'aimer son propre corps pendant ces contacts intimes. Au fil de leurs discussions, Tom s'était enhardi à demander certaines caresses et avait littéralement explosé de plaisir suite à ces touchers. Coucher avec Albus était par plusieurs aspects quelque chose que Tom appréciait même s'il préférerait que cela ne se produise pas à chaque fois qu'il venait voir l'homme. Cela semblait si naturel pour Dumbledore que Tom laissait faire sans dire un mot, en essayant de s'investir le plus possible. Il avait l'impression qu'Albus était particulièrement friand de ces moments et que ça l'aidait à oublier qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Tom, de son côté, se repaissait de se noyer au milieu d'une aura aussi puissante que celle de Dumbledore et réussissait à trouver certains intérêts à ces ébats répétés.

Lors de ces instants privilégiés, les yeux d'Albus devenaient aussi brillants et étincelants de bien-être qu'auparavant, à l'époque où le fantôme de Grindelwald ne venait pas obscurcir son regard, amenant par la même occasion crises de douleurs et affaiblissements. Tom n'avait plus cherché à parler d'une possible solution avec Albus car les seules fois où il avait effleuré le sujet, le professeur s'était immédiatement refermé, devenant taciturne et irrité. Tom ne souhaitait pas vraiment embêter son mentor, c'était pourquoi il n'insistait plus.

Dans un sens, cela arrangeait l'orphelin car il n'avait rien à gagner en expliquant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il refusait que Dumbledore soit au courant à propos des horcruxes surtout lorsqu'il surprenait Albus à le regarder d'un air songeur. Tom n'était pas stupide, il savait que son aura avait été intrinsèquement tronquée à cause de l'horcruxe et qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Dumbledore pouvait aisément le sentir.

Tom avait décidé d'agir. Il ne pouvait plus attendre quelques semaines de plus. Le problème n'était pas que Dumbledore était aux portes de la mort mais le virus avait la dérangeante faculté de pouvoir tuer sans un signe avant-coureur. Il était possible que Dumbledore meure le lendemain comme dans dix semaines. Personne n'était en mesure de prévoir cela, et Tom n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expérimenter la sensation de se réveiller à côté d'un corps froid.

Autant tuer le professeur de ses propres mains dans ce cas-là. Être spectateur d'une mort aussi maligne et inexorable le rendait malade de peur. Il avait de ce fait étudié plus en profondeur le chapitre consacré aux horcruxes dans son grimoire et croisait secrètement les doigts pour que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire fonctionne correctement. Il était relativement sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait un si grand risque. La seule chose qui le rassurait vraiment était que deux horcruxes garantissaient déjà sa vie, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

Tom passa les portes de Poudlard et se hâta de rejoindre le village de Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplaner. Il faisait diablement froid mais l'excitation venait de poindre à nouveau en lui. Bien différente de celle connue avec Albus, celle-ci était mille fois plus intéressante. Elle le plongeait instantanément dans un état d'extase pure. Il se languissait de sentir le pouvoir couler entre ses mains. La mise en place de son destin se profilait doucement à l'horizon et laissait entrevoir de jolies couleurs. Avec un peu de chance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne compromettrait en rien son avenir mais il devait agir avec précaution pour cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de négliger quoi que ce soit dorénavant.

Tom transplana une fois qu'il eut atteint les frontières de Poudlard et se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière encore noyée dans l'obscurité. L'anticipation irradiait le visage de Tom. Il pouvait distinguer non loin de lui la maison des Gaunt dont la cheminée crachait des nuages de fumée noirs. Un regard à travers les carreaux le rassura sur le fait que Morfin était toujours là, prisonnier du sort de l'Imperium. Il dormait comme un bienheureux.

L'orphelin ricana et chuchota un « lumos » dans la nuit noire. Il savait où était située la maison des Jedusor. Il suffisait de chercher la plus grosse demeure du village. Il s'agissait d'un Manoir assez ancien qui n'était pas dénué d'un certain style. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Tom supportait à l'idée d'être l'enfant d'un moldu c'était que son père n'était pas non plus le dernier des plébéiens.

Il avança sur le chemin du Manoir en s'assurant qu'il avait bien la bague des Gaunt en sa possession. La bâtisse était couverte de lierres et avait été construite sur une colline qui surplombait le petit village de Little Hangleton. Une odeur de feuilles mortes mouillées s'élevait dans l'air et remplissait Tom d'un bien-être apaisant. Sur la porte du Manoir, un petit angelot de plomb peint en noir attendait d'être frappé contre le bois mais Tom se saisit de sa baguette avec un sourire arrogant.

L'impatience et le doute se mêlaient dans sa tête mais rien n'était plus fort que la ferme décision d'anéantir chaque petit morceau qui pourrait lui rappeler son enfance à l'orphelinat et ses origines. Il ne pouvait rien commencer tant que les derniers membres de sa famille paternelle étaient vivants. C'était primordial à ses yeux que son père et ses grands-parents disparaissent de la surface du monde afin que jamais le secret de sa naissance ne soit révélé.

- _Alohomora_ ! prononça-t-il, la hâte faisant vibrer sa voix.

Il entra insidieusement dans la demeure aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent rampant sur le sol. Quelques lumières scintillaient dans la maison et notamment dans le salon, pièce qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers le couloir qui zigzaguait jusqu'à une porte entrouverte. Il entendait des voix parler de façon hautaine et distinguée :

- Mais je vous assure, père. Il est évident qu'Eléonore acceptera de m'accompagner, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement…

- Fais ce qu'il te semble bon Tom, mais cette fois canalise un peu ta femme, elle peut être…

Tom s'avança dans le hall de l'entrée plongée dans la pénombre, seules quelques faisceaux de lumière venaient caresser d'une pellicule dorée la vitre d'une pendule accrochée au mur et les quelques objets cuivrés qui étaient entreposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le tapis sous ses pieds assourdissait ses pas. Ce Tom en question qui s'exprimait de façon si bourgeoise était son géniteur. Le deuxième homme était de toute évidence son grand-père, sa voix était plus grave et affirmée. Tom ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que son père était marié – certainement une moldue vu l'aversion qu'il nourrissait envers la magie. Quel sombre idiot, pensa Tom en serrant les dents.

Il pénétra le couloir sombre qui était décoré de quelques tableaux justement disposés et d'une petite table en bois contre le mur sur laquelle s'étalaient les pétales d'un bouquet de fleurs prodigieusement garni. Sa baguette lui permettait d'y voir un peu clair tandis qu'il approchait la porte entrouverte du salon. Grâce à sa vue parfaite, il put distinguer nettement une femme d'un âge assez mûr assise sur le canapé devant la cheminée qui tripotait son collier de perles distraitement, le regard noyé dans les flammes de l'âtre, sans écouter un mot de ce que les deux hommes racontaient. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et cela plut à Tom.

Il n'avait besoin que de ces trois personnes là. Le grésillement dans son ventre s'accentua encore alors que la baguette poussa le battant de la porte. Un grincement se fit entendre et les deux hommes s'interrompirent sans sursauter pour autant. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que la surprise se peignit sur leurs visages.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna Monsieur Jedusor d'un air sévère.

La femme tourna la tête elle aussi et se leva prestement, une main sur le cœur tandis que Tom Jedusor Junior avançait d'un pas. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils le reconnurent. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer la troublante ressemblance entre le nouveau venu et l'homme qui se tenait au milieu du salon. Ils étaient quasiment identiques à la différence près que l'étranger était bien plus jeune et semblait être nourri d'obscurs desseins.

- Voilà la petite famille enfin réunie, susurra Tom la voix chargée de haine.

- Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta saleté de mère ? cracha le père de Tom en s'approchant d'un pas vif, un œil toutefois vigilant sur le bâton de bois que brandissait l'étranger.

- Elle est morte il y a bientôt dix-neuf ans, répondit l'orphelin.

- Sors immédiatement de cette maison, ordonna le patriarche d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser mais vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis un sorcier vu que c'est à cause de cela que vous avez rejeté Merope Gaunt.

À cette phrase, les deux hommes reculèrent aussitôt. La femme était déjà collée au mur d'en-face et ne bougeait pas, l'œil fixé sur Tom. Le père de l'adolescent avait blêmi, se remémorant certainement les potions qu'il avait dû ingurgiter à cause de Merope.

- Vous allez vous asseoir à même le sol et former un triangle, tout de suite, exigea Tom en lançant quelques sorts pour les persuader de s'exécuter.

Ils s'assirent rapidement au milieu de la pièce en se lançant des regards apeurés. Tom les ligota d'un sort et cousit leurs lèvres par la même occasion pour qu'elles ne puissent plus glapir un seul mot. Ils gémirent de douleur et alors que le sort rapide torturait leurs lèvres, des larmes de souffrance dégringolèrent sur leurs joues livides.

- C'est parfait, murmura Tom avant de déposer la Bague qui avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard au milieu du triangle que formait la famille Jedusor.

Il sortit le grimoire qu'il avait rapetissé de sa poche et l'agrandit précipitamment. Il déposa le livre sur le sol et l'ouvrit à la page demandée. La formule pour les horcruxes était imprimée dans sa mémoire mais pour faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, il avait besoin d'ajouter quelques formules à la suite de la première. Il les avait apprises par cœur mais n'étant pas totalement sûr de lui, il avait préféré amener le grimoire. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme le créateur du maléfice.

Le sacrifice de l'horcruxe était simple. Pour permettre à une personne de vivre au dépend de l'horcruxe sans que celle-ci ait à déverser son âme à l'intérieur de l'objet, le créateur de l'horcruxe devait accomplir un sacrifice. Certainement le plus grand qu'il existe. Selon le grimoire, les Réceptacles de l'horcruxe devaient être au nombre de trois et posséder le même sang que le créateur. Habituellement, Tom n'avait pas besoin de plusieurs personnes pour créer un horcruxe et n'importe qui pouvait convenir. Il avait utilisé Hepzibah Smith comme Réceptacle pour la Coupe de Poufsouffle et Mimi Geignarde pour le Journal.

Tom n'éprouvait aucun mal à tuer trois membres de sa propre famille, il l'aurait fait qu'importe les répercussions. Cependant, il était terrifié de savoir que la Bague des Gaunt serait dorénavant garante pour sa vie et celle d'Albus Dumbledore. C'était bel et bien la vie de ce dernier qu'il souhaitait sauver. Tant que la Bague des Gaunt serait intacte, Dumbledore resterait en vie. En d'autres termes, Tom ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser d'Albus car pour ce faire, il serait contraint de détruire son propre horcruxe ce qui l'affaiblirait considérablement.

Tom était plus que décidé à créer d'autres horcruxes pour s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas même s'il décidait d'en finir avec Dumbledore. L'adolescent n'était en outre loin d'être naïf, Dumbledore était l'une des seules personnes qui connaissaient son passé et qui pourraient compromettre son avenir. Pourtant, il commençait déjà à prononcer la formule voulue, la baguette levée vers les trois personnes tremblantes.

La bague tressautait sur le sol. Tom prononça le Sortilège de la Mort et les derniers descendants des Jedusor moururent sur le coup. L'orphelin n'arrêta pas son incantation pour autant, il continua de scander des mots d'un autre temps en gardant l'œil figé sur le Grimoire. Il débutait la deuxième phase du Maléfice et ne souhaitait surtout pas se tromper. Muni de sa baguette, il pointa finalement la Bague et psalmodia son nom et celui d'Albus dans un même souffle.

Il sentit un froid terrible l'envahir et son corps sembla se diviser tandis qu'il sentait distinctement qu'une partie de lui s'en allait pour rejoindre la Bague qui avait jadis été celle de Serpentard. Tom murmura les derniers mots de l'incantation et s'écroula sur le sol. Le Maléfice de l'Horcruxe n'avait rien d'extraordinaire d'un œil extérieur mais les émotions ressentis étaient si fortes qu'elles le laissaient pantelant de fatigue et d'excitation à la fois.

Cependant, l'_Avada Kedavra _était cette fois bien moins jouissif que les dernières fois. La fatigue engendrée par la création de l'horcruxe le vidait complètement de toute envie. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que s'endormir. Il dut pourtant se relever, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici. Il récupéra la Bague avec délicatesse et la plaça à son doigt. Tremblant, il se mit à marcher hors du salon et de la maison. Il était décidé à rendre visite à Morfin Gaunt pour renforcer le sortilège de l'Imperium et accomplir quelque autre méfait.

Il était bientôt minuit et il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait absolument rentrer. Tom eut toutes les peines du monde à entrer dans la maison des Gaunt et à lancer le sort de l'Imperium. Morfin dormait toujours et Tom en fut rassuré. Dans son état, il n'aurait peut-être même pas pu se battre contre lui bien que cela aurait été étonnant vu que Morfin était toujours sous sa domination.

Dans sa tête, Tom convainquit son oncle d'aller se dénoncer pour les meurtres des Jedusor. Il créa des pensées factices dans lesquelles Morfin massacrait la famille Jedusor de façon soigneuse et méticuleuse afin que les Aurors qui s'occuperaient de son cas n'y voient que du feu. L'orphelin n'avait aucune envie que les Aurors le poursuivent pour ce qu'il venait de commettre. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Tom put enfin transplaner au Chaudron Baveur. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, agrippant les murs et les sols.

Cette fois, le sommeil le prit à la seconde même où il ferma les yeux.

XxXxXxX

Tom se sentait battu par le vent glacial, il avait l'impression que le froid le plus mordant de la Terre glissait sur lui tel un violent courant d'air. Le souffle ne rencontrait aucun obstacle, son corps était si faible qu'il n'arrêtait pas la course du vent. Il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux même si son poing droit se resserra étroitement sur la Bague des Gaunt qu'il sentait toujours tiède contre sa peau. Rassuré à l'idée qu'elle soit encore là, il se rendormit doucement bien que la douleur se montrait toujours aussi franche et acérée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir un tel vide en lui. Il eut des rêves étranges dans lesquels il se vit aussi transparent que l'air, flottant au-dessus de Poudlard. Inconsistant, sans vie et dépourvu d'âme. Lorsque ses mains voulaient tâter son corps, elles rencontraient un trou béant à la place de la poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle peur tandis qu'il s'imaginait disparaître entièrement au fur et à mesure que ce trou s'agrandissait, s'élargissait et finissait par brûler chaque petit centimètre de sa peau.

Vulnérable et faible. Aussi inutile qu'un moldu. Devenir néant et n'avoir aucun souvenir. Cette idée était horrifiante pour Tom, elle l'emplissait d'une terreur incontrôlable et plongeait ses yeux dans l'épouvante.

Gémissant d'une voix faible dans son sommeil, Tom ne cessa de remuer, le poing serré et les paupières hermétiquement closes. Il n'eut nul repos cette nuit-là comme la journée qui suivit : son corps et son esprit étaient trop faibles pour le sortir de ce sommeil qui n'était en rien réparateur. Ce ne fut qu'au soir de cette journée qu'il put s'éclaircir quelque peu les idées. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et distingua des reflets miroitants sur les murs de crépit blanc. Amorphe, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir davantage les yeux pour comprendre quelles lumières avaient pu s'immiscer dans sa chambre.

Un grand soupir traversa son corps et il sentit le poids d'une couverture se poser délicatement sur son corps. Une chaleur bienfaisante fit bientôt irruption autour de lui et l'enveloppa d'une sensation agréable. Une main caressa son visage moite puis les ressorts de son lit se firent entendre alors qu'un corps se glissait sous les couvertures tout contre lui. Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils et rassembla toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux mais les caresses aériennes sur sa peau eurent raison de sa curiosité. Il s'endormit et rejoignit une fois de plus le monde des rêves. Le froid inonda alors son corps de nouveau et effaça les minimes marques de chaleur qu'il avait ressenties.

Il trembla des heures durant avant de pouvoir se réveiller complètement. La douleur était maintenant beaucoup moins forte. Une douce lumière égayait la pièce à travers les volets fissurés. Il se mit assis sur son lit en essayant de s'extirper de la moindre trace de mollesse en lui. Ce fut sans succès. L'horcruxe qu'il avait crée était décidément bien plus dur à supporter que les précédents.

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre dans le coin de la pièce et Tom se tourna aussitôt vers la silhouette qui se tenait là, sur une chaise.

- Ah… Enfin réveillé… murmura la silhouette d'une voix morne.

- Albus ? s'étonna Tom alors qu'au même moment les doigts de sa main gauche allèrent frotter la pierre de la Bague des Gaunt.

- Tu as dormi un nombre incalculable d'heures. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

- Oh… Euh, désolé, répondit Tom, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Il se frotta les yeux et soupira. Il passa ses jambes au-dessus des couvertures et remarqua qu'il avait été déshabillé. Il se tourna vers Albus d'un air irrité :

- Tu m'as enlevé mes habits ?

- C'est plus confortable ainsi, non ? fut la réponse de Dumbledore qui n'arborait aucun sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'orphelin.

- On devait se voir hier soir, répondit simplement le professeur.

- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. C'est moi où tu es en colère ?

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour avoir cette discussion, tu devrais manger quelque chose, conseilla Dumbledore placidement.

Tom avisa le plat copieux que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaître sur un côté du lit. L'homme se leva de la chaise en dardant sur l'orphelin un regard pénétrant sans plus aucune malice. Il était détectable dans ce regard que l'inquiétude avait été pleinement présente durant de longues heures mais qu'une colère à peine dissimulée venait recouvrir le tout.

- Je n'ai pas faim et ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de rester ici, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, assura Tom en essayant de ne pas poser le regard sur le plat. Il avait une soudaine envie de vomir.

- Bon écoute, Tom, je sais ce que tu as fait… lâcha alors Albus, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Comment ça ? haleta Tom en se crispant soudainement.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot et j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais hier soir, expliqua Albus d'un air sévère, si je n'avais pas été là, je ne suis pas sûr que tu te serais réveillé ce matin.

- Ne dramatise pas, pesta Tom, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- C'est inutile de dire que je suis extrêmement déçu, reprit Albus sans se soucier de la phrase acide que venait de lancer l'adolescent.

- Bon alors… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'envoyer chez les Aurors ? s'exclama Tom d'un ton sardonique en serrant plus fort la Bague dans son poing.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Il remarqua le regard glacé de son ancien élève et cela l'attrista aussitôt. La chaleur qui avait été si présente ces derniers jours avait disparu. Le regard de l'orphelin était redevenu aussi sombre et hanté qu'auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tué quelqu'un… chuchota Albus en prenant la main droite du jeune homme.

Tom le regarda d'un air incertain en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'il fallait tuer pour créer un horcruxe. Que savait-il exactement ? Il vit une étrange expression passer sur le visage de Dumbledore alors que son regard effleurait la Bague mais cela ressemblait plus à de la curiosité qu'à de la répugnance – en outre, Tom était persuadé qu'en posant les yeux sur un horcruxe, Albus n'éprouverait que du dégoût.

- La Magie Noire n'est pas un jeu, Tom, reprit le professeur, les conséquences de cette magie peuvent être dévastatrices. C'est pourquoi elle est extrêmement limitée en Grande-Bretagne mais tu devrais le savoir avec tous les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que tu as eus…

- Je le sais bien, répondit Tom précipitamment, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai pratiqué les arts obscurs ?

- Ton état hier soir m'a rappelé quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Albus en détournant les yeux.

L'orphelin acquiesça en sentant percer en lui un sentiment de jalousie. Albus faisait encore une fois référence à Gellert Grindelwald. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais épisodiquement Tom avait l'impression que son professeur le confondait avec ce minable mage noir. La fougue qui l'emportait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour était parfois si étouffante qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée, comme si Dumbledore voulait baiser un fantôme, un souvenir. Grindelwald avait dû jouer avec la magie noire de temps en temps, et Tom imaginait aisément Dumbledore en train de prendre soin de lui. Cette image le fit frissonner.

- Je sais que tu as fait de la magie noire mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi… avoua Albus en serrant plus fort la main de l'orphelin.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Tom.

- Comme le saurais-je ? répliqua Albus en regardant le garçon avec encore plus d'intensité.

- Généralement, tu es toujours le premier à savoir ce qui se passe, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu sais tout.

Dumbledore sourit faiblement et lâcha la main de Tom sans brusquerie mais avec une légère gêne.

- Tu dois me dire ce que tu as fait et pourquoi, insista le professeur d'un ton sérieux.

- J'ai juste voulu ensorceler un objet, m'assurer une protection… Enfin _nous _assurer une protection, répondit Tom d'un ton hésitant, enfin je… je crois que ça a marché.

- De quoi tu parles ? lança Dumbledore en reculant un peu.

- Je crois que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour le Maléfice de Hel, confia Tom en souriant subrepticement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. J'ai répondu à la magie noire par la magie noire. Grindelwald n'a pas dû étudier assez bien la magie noire traditionnelle, elle a ses atouts aussi même si c'est plus classique, assura Tom, les yeux brillants.

Albus se leva en fixant Tom avec un certain scepticisme. Il garda le silence de longues minutes tandis qu'il examinait le visage satisfait de son ancien élève.

- Prononce son nom, ordonna Dumbledore à voix basse.

Tom soupira, leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par abdiquer au bout d'une trentaine de secondes :

- Gellert Grindelwald, édicta-t-il le plus froidement possible.

Albus resta debout, le regard droit, prêt à la moindre douleur mais rien ne se produisit. Il examina son corps comme si une entaille avait pu faire son apparition mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent d'un air ahuri.

- Tu as réussi à éradiquer la _kveikja kroppur_, murmura-t-il en ayant l'air de ne pas y croire tant la chose paraissait inconcevable.

- Il faut croire, répondit Tom en esquissant un léger sourire.

Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, assailli soudainement par une nouvelle vague de fatigue. Si le virus avait été toujours présent, la seule évocation de Grindelwald aurait dû déclencher une décharge de douleur dans le corps d'Albus. Tom avait pris de grands risques mais il avait touché son but. Dumbledore serait aussi immortel que lui dorénavant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement, Tom ? demanda Albus en étant toujours aussi soufflé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

- Rien d'autre que te sauver la vie, promit Tom en soupirant.

Un ange passa.

- Mais pourquoi ? chuchota le professeur en observant l'adolescent d'un œil nouveau, à la fois surpris et déconcerté.

Tom Jedusor baissa la tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit. Albus ne le lâcha pas des yeux mais il sut que l'orphelin ne lui répondrait pas. Il continua de contempler le profil de son jeune amant d'un air pensif en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Tom quant à lui ne souhaitait pas se poser cette question encore une fois, maintenant que c'était accompli, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Immanquablement, une angoisse sourde et menaçante revint le hanter malgré tout. Certes, il venait de sauver le Professeur Dumbledore mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Ne venait-il pas de commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais alors qu'il sentait le corps de son mentor se rapprocher de lui et sa voix lui murmurer des choses dont il n'absorbait qu'un mot sur deux, il sut que pour l'instant, c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise de sa vie.

XxXxXxX

Les semaines qui suivirent furent partagées entre ciel bleu et pluies diluviennes. La relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes devenait de moins en moins paisible au fil des jours. Tom venait toujours très régulièrement à Poudlard et passait de nombreuses nuits en compagnie d'Albus mais les discussions qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient plus rien d'éducatif ou de plaisant. Albus avait pleinement repris ses moyens à présent et ses pouvoirs continuaient de s'accroître comme ils l'avaient toujours fait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit victime du Maléfice de Hel.

Il était bien plus difficile de duper le professeur à présent. Tom était constamment sur ses gardes, la moindre défaillance, un seul instant d'insouciance pouvait détruire tout ce que le jeune homme mettait en place. Il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. La présence de son professeur à ses côtés apparaissait à ses yeux comme son plus grand atout mais également sa plus grande menace. Chaque jour qui passait, Tom éprouvait le besoin de retrouver le berceau de puissance, de savoir et de force qui caractérisait l'aura de son mentor. Être en sa compagnie le remplissait invariablement d'un grand bien-être et ressourçait ses propres pouvoirs. Depuis qu'il pouvait se repaître de cette âme entière, nourrie de magie blanche aveuglément puissante, il était paradoxalement beaucoup plus apte à pratiquer de la Magie Noire à volonté sans que l'épuisement vienne l'interrompre.

De plus, les connaissances du professeur sur de nombreuses branches de la magie traditionnelle étaient une chance indiscutable pour Tom. Du temps de sa scolarité, Albus avait toujours été d'une extrême pudeur, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur des sujets qui pouvaient prêter à controverse. À présent, le professeur ne se faisait plus prier. Tom s'était rendu compte qu'Albus en connaissait bien plus que ce que les gens pensaient, il était une bibliothèque vivante. Il savait des choses que même les livres ne mentionnaient pas. Le professeur avait créé nombre de sorts fort utiles qui n'apparaissaient nulle part et qui n'avaient jamais été recensés. Albus ne voulait pas présenter ses inventions, perfectionniste jusqu'au bout, il attendait que ses sortilèges soient précisément au point.

Là où Tom était plus brillant qu'Albus était incontestablement les potions. C'était bien là le seul domaine où Albus ne semblait pas prendre de véritable plaisir. Son univers à lui se caractérisait surtout par les métamorphoses et les sortilèges. Il n'était pas mauvais en potions mais seule la pratique répétée lui permettait de mettre au point correctement ces breuvages magiques alors que c'était une science logique et naturelle pour l'orphelin.

L'autre domaine de Tom était bien-sûr les arts obscurs, branche de la magie aussi sombre que délectable. Albus ne voulait pas en entendre parler surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que Tom pratiquait régulièrement la Magie Noire. Avant cela, il se laissait parfois à converser de cela – il savait énormément de choses sur la Magie Noire à cause de Grindelwald – lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans ses appartements. Il avait toujours su que Tom avait une inclinaison qu'il croyait légère pour la Magie Noire mais il était maintenant assurément conscient que cela n'avait rien d'une petite tentation. L'orphelin avait déjà succombé et Albus ne souhaitait pas l'encourager dans ce sens, loin de là.

Il ne cessait de surveiller ce que Tom faisait, quelles étaient les personnes avec qui il discutait. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre du professeur d'espionner ainsi une personne mais il était certain que le jeune homme ne lui disait pas tout. Tom avait fermé ses barrières en Occlumencie depuis plusieurs semaines et malgré toute la puissance du professeur en Legilimancie, il ne parvenait pas à entrer dans ses pensées. Il s'était rendu compte dès leur toute première rencontre que Tom était un sorcier doué mais à présent il savait que son ancien élève était plus que ça : il était purement et simplement un génie. Il avait parfois un peu de réticence à l'avouer mais Tom était bien plus doué que lui-même à son âge et pourtant à dix-huit ans, il se targuait d'être le meilleur sorcier de son entourage. Albus n'ignorait pas qu'il avait pas mal de pouvoirs très enviables et que peu de sorciers lui arrivaient à la cheville, en toute modestie bien évidemment.

Cependant, Tom faisait partie de ces sorciers qui étaient capables de le concurrencer et au fond de lui, le professeur savait que le jeune homme était dangereux. Il n'avait pas un bon fond. Étrangement, Albus avait toujours été attiré par des personnes peu fréquentables. Gellert Grindelwald ne ressemblait en rien à Tom. Le premier était toujours souriant, jovial, plein d'humour et d'enthousiasme, le second était renfermé, sombre, asocial, rempli de haine et doté d'un humour spécial plus proche du sarcastique que du débonnaire. Là où les deux hommes se ressemblaient pourtant était dans l'ambition démesurée, l'intime conviction qu'ils suivaient le bon chemin et un goût très prononcé pour les arts obscurs et ignorés. Ils étaient également deux génies qui ne le niaient pas et qui en jouaient à tout bout de champs.

Albus avait été ainsi quelque temps mais il s'était rapidement assagi. Il avait payé le prix de son impertinence et de sa folie de jeunesse, il connaissait les dangers de la magie alors que les deux hommes n'en avaient aucunement conscience. Il fallait dire que les deux sorciers avaient, l'un comme l'autre, rien à perdre. Presque orphelins tous les deux, détachés de la moindre présence parentale, ils n'avaient aucune autre responsabilité à assurer que celle de leur propre vie. Albus, à leur âge avait une petite sœur dont il devait prendre soin et un frère plus jeune sur qui il devait veiller, sans compter sa mère malade et son père absent. Il avait dû endosser certaines responsabilités que les deux hommes ne connaitraient jamais.

Tout ceci rendait le professeur quelque peu taciturne et méfiant vis-à-vis de Tom. Il était évident qu'Albus n'avait strictement aucune confiance en l'adolescent. Il avait toujours su que l'orphelin n'était pas le jeune homme discipliné et scrupuleux que les professeurs de Poudlard se plaisaient à croire. Il s'en rendait compte chaque jour depuis qu'il entretenait cette étrange relation avec l'adolescent.

Il avait commencé quelques recherches pour deviner ce qu'avait bien pu faire Tom pour le sauver de ce destin qui semblait pourtant scellé. Quel acte magique avait-il accompli pour détruire le Maléfice de Hel ? Il n'avait eu qu'un indice de la part de l'adolescent : il s'agissait de Magie Noire traditionnelle. Avec cela, Albus avait une dizaines de siècles à éplucher infatigablement. De tout temps, les arts obscurs avaient été profusément utilisés.

Il avait remarqué la noirceur encore plus abyssale de l'âme de Tom. Dumbledore avait l'intuition que son ancien élève avait accompli quelque chose de monstrueux mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il s'entraînait souvent à nourrir de mauvais sentiments envers le jeune homme en espérant que le mépris et la haine viendraient d'eux-mêmes. Cependant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le seul aspect positif était qu'Albus avait fini par être extrêmement désagréable avec Tom. Pas pour les raisons qui seraient pourtant évidentes, mais pour le simple fait qu'il n'arrivait pas lui en vouloir.

Il avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus accroché que l'adolescent ne l'était. Ce dernier réclamait rarement sa présence – ou si peu. Dumbledore, quant à lui, appréciait un peu trop ces moments passés avec l'orphelin. Il était également un peu touché que le jeune homme ait voulu le sauver et qu'il ait réussi. Quelque part, Albus n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails du méfait de Tom.

Néanmoins, Dumbledore ne cherchait plus à être bienveillant envers le jeune homme. Il était bien trop conscient que celui-ci lui cachait énormément de choses et qu'il était apte à accomplir de très grands méfaits. C'était probablement pourquoi le professeur de métamorphose n'aurait certainement pas dû être surpris de ce qu'il découvrit par la suite.

Au début du mois de novembre, Albus Dumbledore connut le goût de la trahison même s'il n'en eut aucune preuve franche. Il avait attendu Tom toute la soirée mais celui-ci n'avait jamais daigné venir. Vers une heure du matin, Albus s'était décidé à rendre visite à l'adolescent. Ce dernier louait toujours une chambre au Chaudron Baveur même si ces temps-ci, il dormait bien plus souvent à Poudlard qu'au pub.

Il emprunta la porte de service du bar fermé et grimpa les escaliers jusque la chambre de Tom. Un flash venu de souvenirs inconfortables saisit Albus alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Encore une fois, il retrouvait son amant tremblant et couvert de sueur sur son lit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le découvrait dans un état aussi déplorable. La première fois, l'adolescent avait failli mourir mais le professeur avait réussi à le maintenir en vie. Au premier coup d'œil, Albus sut sans doute possible que cet état était la conséquence d'un acte majeur de magie noire. Fort heureusement, Tom semblait tout de même moins mal en point que la première fois.

Albus en conclut que le jeune homme n'avait pas dû accomplir la même chose. Après tout, la première fois c'était un acte visant à sauver la vie du professeur mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus en danger, Tom devait s'exercer sur d'autres choses. Albus soupira fortement en se demandant ce que pouvait bien trafiquer l'orphelin de ses journées libres.

Le professeur s'approcha du corps tremblant et s'aperçut que le jeune homme était complètement trempé. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour de la sueur était purement et simplement de l'eau. Tous ses vêtements étaient imbibés de ce liquide et gouttaient sur le couvre-lit. La fatigue se lisait aisément sur les traits du jeune homme. Albus observa lentement le corps de son amant en fronçant les sourcils. Plusieurs choses avaient disparues. Notamment la Bague.

Albus attrapa les mains de l'orphelin pour s'en assurer de plus belle mais la Pierre de Résurrection n'était plus là. Le professeur soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit sur le lit à bonne distance du corps trempé. Il avait rapidement reconnu cette bague lorsqu'il avait pu l'approcher de plus près mais n'avait rien dit au jeune homme. Albus était quasiment certain que Tom ne connaissait pas la valeur exacte du bijou qu'il portait auparavant autour du doigt.

Lorsqu'Albus lui avait un jour posé la question – car Tom ne se séparait jamais de sa Bague même pour se laver et malgré les demandes de Dumbledore – l'adolescent lui avait répondu évasivement. Il n'avait rien dit d'intelligible ou simplement un borborygme qui contenait le mot « joli ». Albus n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Tom mentait. Ce bijou devait avoir une signification particulière pour que l'adolescent ne veuille pas s'en séparer.

Cependant, Albus savait que l'adolescent n'avait aucune culture magique. En outre, il ne savait strictement rien à propos des croyances sorcières. Surtout celles qui étaient partagées avec les enfants. Orgueilleux et prétentieux comme Tom l'était, il n'imaginait pas qu'il était important de connaître les contes sorciers. Pour le jeune homme, c'était enfantin et cela ne servait qu'à donner de légères notions de bien ou de mal. En discutant avec Tom, Albus s'était vite aperçu que toute trace manichéenne dans un discours avait largement tendance à l'irriter prodigieusement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore était intimement convaincu que Tom ne connaissait pas les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et encore moins l'histoire des frères Peverell. Il ignorait probablement que la pierre qui était collée à l'anneau d'or avait un jour appartenu à Cadmus Peverell et qu'elle avait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.

Depuis qu'il l'avait reconnue au doigt de Tom, Albus s'était vu maintes fois tenté de l'arracher, notamment lorsque le jeune homme dormait, pour exercer son pouvoir juste une fois. Il rêvait tellement de revoir sa famille. Cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait cette bague. Auparavant, il avait partagé cette envie avec Grindelwald puis le désir était devenu sourd et avait fini enterré sous une épaisse couche de déni.

À voir Tom ainsi affaibli sur le lit de la chambre, Albus eut l'impression de revivre ces moments avec Gellert. Parfois, il avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les mains nues de l'orphelin. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait un peu de mal à voir cette bague disparue et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de l'utiliser lorsqu'il avait pu. La culpabilité envahit son corps et le professeur soupira.

Tom semblait tenir à la Bague au moins autant que Dumbledore même si ce dernier ignorait exactement pour quelle raison. Il ne pensait pas que Tom ait pu s'en débarrasser. Le fait qu'il s'en soit séparé voulait dire qu'il l'avait mise en lieu sûr pour ne pas la perdre. Albus n'imaginait vraiment pas l'adolescent en train de vendre un objet qui semblait si cher à son cœur.

Le professeur remarqua peu après que le Médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou avait également disparu. Albus sécha le corps de l'adolescent à l'aide d'un sort et rajouta de nouvelles couvertures sur le lit. Il veilla au chevet de l'impertinent briseur de lois jusqu'au matin. Dans sa tête, les questions se bousculaient et lui donnaient le tournis. Il était bien incapable de comprendre quelles étaient les activités du jeune homme mais plus que jamais, la curiosité se fit violente.

XxXxXxX

_10 décembre 1945,_

Cela faisait un mois que Tom avait mis le Médaillon de Serpentard et la Bague des Gaunt en sécurité. Il avait d'abord transformé le Médaillon en son quatrième horcruxe. Il avait pour ce faire tué un minable clochard moldu qui traînait dans les environs où il avait voulu cacher le Médaillon. C'était un endroit que personne ne connaissait à part les enfants qui avaient été avec lui à l'orphelinat. Il s'agissait d'une grotte aquatique dans le sud de l'Angleterre que Tom connaissait depuis son enfance. Il avait mis la Coupe de Poufsouffle dans son coffre à Gringotts en attendant de trouver un endroit plus sûr : son coffre était bien trop proche de la sortie. Il s'était dit qu'une fois que sa valeur serait reconnue, il aurait lui aussi droit à des coffres plus nobles comme ceux qui étaient gardés par le dragon de la banque.

La Bague des Gaunt avait, quant à elle, était soigneusement cachée dans l'amas de ruines qui remplaçaient l'ancienne maison des Gaunt. En effet, en ayant condamné Morfin Gaunt à sa place, un véritable raffut s'était produit dans l'ancienne maison des Gaunt au moment où les Aurors étaient venus le chercher et les sorts fusant, la totalité de la chaumière avait été détruite. Tom ne s'en était pas offusqué. Il avait une logique dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, tout était cyclique. Il avait la conviction que la Bague devait retourner là où il l'avait prise. Elle était à présent cachée dans une boîte en or sous les planchers moisis de la cabane et recouverte par une multitude de protections.

Il était très fier de son geste. À présent, il possédait quatre horcruxes et était certain que le geste accompli pour sauver Albus ne mettrait pas à mal son destin. Cependant, depuis ce jour où il avait crée le quatrième horcruxe, quelque chose d'étrange se passait en lui.

Il avait l'impression qu'il changeait… Il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il le sentait dans sa façon de penser ou d'appréhender les choses. Cependant, cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il n'avait plus le même goût lorsqu'il mangeait et peu de choses l'intéressaient ces derniers temps à part l'idée d'accumuler davantage de pouvoirs.

C'était pourquoi Tom était pensif ce soir-là alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château de Poudlard. Il ne savait même plus trop pour quelle raison il continuait de voir le professeur, à part que l'idée de ne plus le voir lui était insupportable. Cependant, celui-ci était devenu d'une telle intransigeance avec lui que leurs moments passés ensemble n'avaient plus grand-chose de plaisant.

Albus continuait de le voir alors que les critiques allaient bon train et les questions ne s'arrêtaient pas. Tom n'était pas en reste pour remettre l'homme à sa place mais ces querelles le fatiguaient et l'agaçaient. Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant que la mésentente, le fait que Tom prenne cela avec désinvolture et désintérêt était bien plus alarmant aux yeux de l'orphelin que le reste.

- Tu te fiches de ce que je raconte ? questionna Albus alors que l'orphelin était arrivé chez le professeur depuis dix minutes et n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

- Non, bien-sûr que non, soupira Tom en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

La fatigue le prenait trop souvent par surprise, également. Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qui l'apaisait était la présence proche et rassurante du professeur Dumbledore. Son aura était si remplie de magie blanche qu'elle calmait son corps troublé et malmené. Quelque part, Tom savait que sans l'aide involontaire et insoupçonnée du professeur, il aurait eu bien plus de mal à tolérer le découpage de son âme en quatre parties en si peu de temps.

Cependant, la présence de Dumbledore était de moins en moins reposante. Tom pouvait sentir la peur et l'irascibilité de l'homme lorsqu'ils étaient simplement allongés côte à côte sur le lit. Même les yeux fermés, les corps nus et collés, Albus Dumbledore ne décolérait pas. Tom se doutait que celui-ci voyait tous les changements dans l'âme de son amant et ne se résignait pas à en parler. Il comprenait que son ancien professeur en savait peut-être plus qu'il ne le pensait mais fermait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences des actes de l'orphelin. Albus Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas vivre une deuxième histoire comme avec Gellert Grindelwald et préférait faire semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Néanmoins, Albus était d'une nature trop honnête et ce déni le bouffait de l'intérieur. Cela l'empêchait de dormir et de profiter de la présence de Tom. Il craignait de devoir se séparer du jeune homme mais jouir du fait qu'il était encore là lui était totalement impossible. Tom se demanda où ils se dirigeaient. Leur relation – si étrange soit-elle – ne semblait pas avoir d'avenir. Tom laissa échapper un long soupir sur le fauteuil en se faisant cette réflexion. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation s'éteigne mais ne voyait nulle autre fin.

Il sursauta presque en sentant une main glisser dans son cou d'une manière si douce que Tom en tressaillit. Albus n'avait pas été tendre avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Sentait-il sa propre tristesse ? Pensait-il la même chose ? Ils étaient tous deux bien trop pudiques et empruntés pour parler de cela mais ils le pensaient tous les deux tandis que Tom enlevait lentement sa robe de voyage pour libérer son corps de ce fardeau.

Une pesante lassitude lui fit enlever tous ces vêtements tandis que les mains fébriles de Dumbledore accrochaient déjà son corps. Il connaissait bien ce lit. Ces tentures et ces draps, cette dominance de rouge alors que le reste de l'appartement était d'un boisé charmant. Tom n'avait rien contre la couleur du sang… Elle était, certes, l'étendard des Gryffondors mais il nourrissait tout de même une fascination pour cette couleur particulière.

Distrait, il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux baisers de Dumbledore qui essayaient de le stimuler quelque peu. Tom se sentait presque désolé pour son mentor d'être si peu emballé par l'idée de faire l'amour. S'il avait apprécié quelques sensations les semaines précédentes, ce quatrième horcruxe avait été plus que décisif pour son organisme. À présent, ces caresses l'indifféraient au mieux mais la triste vérité était que tout cela commençait à le rendre malade.

Il se concentrait pour ne pas rejeter ces lèves qui s'aventuraient sur son corps. Ces doux attouchements l'agaçaient plutôt qu'autre chose. Il essaya de se détendre, le regard fixé sur le haut du lit. Il ne souhaitait pas faire vivre cela à Albus, c'était assez cruel de ne point le désirer et de continuer de le voir. Tom était simplement devenu accro alors que plus rien de plaisant ne se dégageait dorénavant de cette relation. Il était tout de même reconnaissant au professeur de lui faciliter les changements dans son corps grâce à son aura bienfaisante.

Albus stoppa ses mains sur le corps de l'orphelin et le regarda sévèrement :

- Est-ce que tu t'ennuies ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Non.

- Tu réagis à peine depuis tout à l'heure ! Si tu n'en as pas envie, il te suffit de le dire…

Tom sentit un poids descendre dans sa poitrine, c'était si difficile de faire face à ce regard si bleu et si franc. Il avait tant appris à aimer ces yeux si souvent remplis de joie. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de ce désenchantement.

- Continue, j'étais juste un peu ailleurs… expliqua l'orphelin avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est ça… marmonna Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, son propre désir semblant se faire la malle à lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore s'apprêter à sortir du lit pour remettre ses vêtements, Tom saisit fermement son bras et le ramena vers lui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Albus plonge dans ce désespoir qui débordait déjà de ses yeux. Le professeur savait qu'il y avait un problème avec le jeune orphelin et son aveuglément n'allait pas jusqu'à nier un désir éteint.

Décidé à le convaincre du contraire, Tom l'embrassa avec ce qu'il espérait être de la passion et caressa son corps de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il lui avait été donné de faire. Le jeune homme lécha la peau douce qu'il commençait à si bien connaître en lançant des œillades complices à l'adulte. Albus commençait à se détendre un peu lorsque les baisers de Tom se firent de plus en plus intenses. Tom sentait son cœur qui se mettait à battre rapidement comme entraîné dans le flux d'un rythme soutenu dont il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter.

L'application du jeune homme semblait porter ses fruits. Il désirait offrir à Albus ce qu'il attendait depuis de longues semaines : une preuve qu'il était attaché à lui. Tom souhaitait lui faire l'amour avec autant d'adoration que lorsqu'il créait un horcruxe. Il voulait y mettre tout son cœur même si cette expression ne trouvait qu'une vague résonnance en lui.

La réponse d'Albus ne se fit pas attendre alors que les deux corps commençaient à se caresser mutuellement. L'adulte se surprit à penser qu'il recevrait peut-être enfin ce qu'il attendait du jeune homme… Ses baisers n'en furent que plus enjoués à ce moment-là. Tom s'empressa de préparer l'homme avec les maigres connaissances qu'il avait en la matière, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait avec Albus mais celui-ci le mettait quelque peu en confiance, habituellement.

Une main sur la nuque du jeune homme, Albus plongea ses yeux dans les siens et son souffle se coupa tandis qu'il y voyait l'horrible contraste entre la tendresse et la folie malsaine. Fermant les yeux une fois de plus, Albus rapprocha le corps de l'orphelin contre lui en anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Tom sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il s'imaginait rentrer dans ce corps qu'il appréciait malgré tout. Une flopée d'images diverses et éloignées du sexe durent envahir son esprit pour que son désir reste intact.

Cependant, Albus rouvrit les yeux au moment où Tom s'apprêtait à rentrer en lui, et le visage si près de celui de l'orphelin, il ne put manquer l'éclat rouge intense qui parcourut leurs iris. La réaction du sorcier ne se fit pas attendre, il repoussa brusquement l'adolescent qui tomba à la renverse sur le côté du lit. Hébété, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que son mentor venait de se saisir de sa baguette et la dirigeait droit vers son cœur.

Tom leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur et fronça les sourcils. Il avait le bas du dos endolori ce qui provoqua en lui le déferlement d'une colère aigue. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'Albus ? Il lui lança un regard furieux et Albus put remarquer que nulle lueur grenat n'était présente dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il baissa sa baguette mais sa respiration témoignait encore de sa précédente peur. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme. Celui-ci changeait et il pouvait sentir chacune de ces différences dans tout ce qui caractérisait l'adolescent.

Sa voix avait changé… Elle perdait son grain rauque et sensuel qu'il appréciait tant, sa peau blanchissait étrangement comme si le garçon n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis de nombreux étés et bizarrement, ses doigts semblaient s'agrandir. Ils perdaient leur douceur et leur élégante forme. Albus Dumbledore ne devenait pas fou : son jeune amant disparaissait au profit de quelqu'un d'autre qui le répugnait totalement.

- Ça ne va pas de me repousser comme ça ? s'insurgea l'orphelin en se relevant difficilement, la colère était facilement visible dans ses yeux.

- Rhabille-toi, Tom et pars d'ici.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme en s'avançant vers le professeur.

Dumbledore pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers l'adolescent.

- Tu as bien compris, tu dois t'en aller… Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça, tu me caches trop de choses et je n'ai plus la force de croire que ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais… Albus… Tu sais bien que je ne ferais rien pour te nuire, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme en continuant d'avancer malgré la baguette levée.

- Non, je ne peux pas te faire confiance… répondit le professeur en prenant une grande respiration.

- Oh oui, je vois… murmura l'orphelin d'un air mauvais. Je suppose que t'avoir sauvé la vie n'a vraiment aucune importance à tes yeux.

- Tes méthodes sont douteuses, tu changes, tu as modifié ton âme… Je le sens, ça me terrifie et ça m'éloigne de toi… Je ne veux plus te voir, Tom. Va-t-en.

Tom était près de l'adulte à présent qui s'était résigné à baisser son arme. Leurs deux corps nus se frôlèrent mais seuls leurs yeux se touchèrent vraiment. Albus vit que son amant était terriblement blessé. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder, il avait déjà l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

- C'est ainsi que tu mets un terme à notre relation ? En me foutant dehors ?

- Je suis désolé, Tom. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. On se reverra peut-être dans quelques années, quand tu auras repris le chemin de la raison mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je suis trop faible face à toi et j'ai déjà vécu une relation comme celle-ci, je refuse de recommencer.

- Tu me compares encore à ce Grindelwald ? cracha Tom en reculant soudainement.

- Je n'y peux rien…

- Quelle belle façon de clôturer notre relation, ironisa l'adolescent en se hâtant de s'habiller, l'empressement se lisait dans ses gestes imprécis et le tremblement de ses mains.

Irrévocablement, son corps lui faisait à présent honte et il se devait de le cacher. Il se sentait rejeté comme le dernier des malpropres et une douleur brûlante s'était maintenant posée sur son cœur.

- Arrête la Magie Noire et peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir… déclara Albus d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre neutre malgré ses propres tremblements.

Il fixait le jeune homme, les bras ballants, se retenant de revenir sur ses propos même s'il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Tom releva la tête alors qu'il boutonnait sa cape. L'incrédulité lui avait fait lever un sourcil sarcastique mais la résignation déformait désormais ses traits. Abandonner sa plus grande alliée pour quelqu'un qui ne reconnaissait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Oublier la beauté et la grandeur de la Magie Noire pour _lui _? Jamais.

- On se reverra Albus, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

XxXxXxX

_15 juin 1996, _

Elle se trouvait enfin entre ses mains après tant de recherches acharnées et de questions non élucidées. La Pierre de Résurrection, aussi brillante que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, accrochée au doigt de Tom Jedusor. Elle était maintenant dans sa main. Albus avait connu énormément de nuits d'insomnie avant de pouvoir la trouver. Il avait pris la décision de faire des recherches sur Tom le jour de leur première rencontre après qu'ils aient rompu.

Cela s'était passé en 1955, Tom était alors venu à Poudlard pour lui demander de travailler pour lui. Un rire maussade secoua Albus à ce souvenir. Dire que Lord Voldemort avait pensé posséder encore un peu de crédibilité à ses yeux. À l'âge de trente ans, l'homme ne ressemblait alors plus du tout à celui qu'il avait jadis été.

Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang, sa peau était devenue mortellement pâle et si cireuse qu'elle tirait son visage de façon disgracieuse. Albus n'aurait pu le reconnaître si Tom ne s'était pas présenté, en essayant d'esquisser leur sourire complice. Ce fut peine perdue, l'horreur qui était apparue en Albus depuis ce jour ne s'était jamais éteinte. Il comprit aussitôt que l'homme n'avait jamais cessé ses expériences sur la Magie Noire. Ce ne fut donc pas compliqué de lui refuser le poste de professeur qu'il demandait.

Seulement, Albus comprit ce jour-là que Tom Jedusor cherchait quelque chose et que son goût pour les arts obscurs était devenu trop inquiétant pour le bien de la communauté magique. Il avait commencé ses recherches et était finalement tombé sur les horcruxes, trouvant dans leur description ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années.

Il savait qu'il se devait de détruire l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains même s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de la pierre qu'il avait tant désiré posséder étant jeune. Un désir coupable tirailla ses entrailles alors qu'il faisait tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Soupirant soudainement en se disant qu'il pouvait bien s'octroyer ce dernier plaisir, il passa la bague à son doigt, attendant l'effet tant attendu.

Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit… Et pire encore, la bague s'était obstinément collée à son doigt. Albus soupira profondément en comprenant sa propre bêtise. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser la pierre tant que l'horcruxe serait à l'intérieur. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte de cela. Il avait cru pouvoir contempler le visage de sa mère et de sa petite sœur une dernière fois avant de mourir.

De toute évidence, le destin ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Albus se résigna en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire à une telle folie ? Il fallait croire qu'il ne changerait jamais. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de croire en des choses impossibles… parfois si proches du surréalisme que ça en devenait ridicule. Des trois amours qui avaient peuplé sa vie, le deuxième aura été le plus destructeur.

C'était paradoxalement grâce à lui qu'il était encore vivant mais son esprit tordu avait fait une chose tellement impensable que c'était également à cause de lui qu'il devrait se donner la mort. Il allait détruire cet horcruxe, ce qui allait tout naturellement ramener la _Kveikja Kroppur_ en lui. Le Maléfice de Hel reprendrait là où il s'était arrêté et Albus succomberait lentement mais sûrement.

L'un de ses amours avait voulu le tuer tandis qu'un autre avait voulu le sauver. Douce ironie était de savoir qu'ils désiraient tous les deux sa mort à présent. Albus se leva et équipé de l'Epée de Gryffondor, il se prépara à détruire l'horcruxe.

Il savait que ce geste scellait définitivement sa vie. Il se dit que cela serait un mal pour un bien. Un des horcruxes serait détruit et il pourrait rejoindre son troisième amour, le seul qui n'ait jamais souhaité sa mort.

Tout était pour le mieux comme cela. Sans aucun doute.

XxXxXxX

_7 mai 1997_,

- Albus Dumbledore est mort, Maître. Je l'ai tué.

Le visage dépourvu de lèvres de Lord Voldemort esquissa un simple sourire.

- Bien, Severus. Tu seras remercié comme il se doit, répondit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Lord Voldemort savait qu'il venait de perdre un horcruxe, ainsi il en ressentit une certaine contrariété mais rien était plus agréable que savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort. Son plus grand ennemi était tombé, il avait succombé. Il avait préféré détruire un horcruxe plutôt que vivre, cela avait été son choix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait sur ses autres horcruxes pour le maintenir en vie.

Le léger sourire si inhabituel qui avait fait irruption sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort ne le quitta pas pendant un long moment. Il était absolument certain qu'une fois perdu dans l'abysse de la mort et de l'oubli, l'éclat bleu brillant des yeux d'Albus Dumbledore ne viendrait plus troubler ses nuits.

Oh oui, il aurait pu le parier sur la loyauté de Severus Rogue.

Tout comme son fidèle mangemort, son cœur serait incapable de le trahir une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**THE END.**

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Tout cela parait-il un tant soit peu vraisemblable ? Merci d'être arrivé jusque-là en tout cas. Je sais qu'il est très long mais ça a été mon choix de ne pas découper l'OS vu qu'il est fait pour être lu d'un trait. J'espère avoir vos avis, ils m'intéressent énormément.

_Les Amours Mortes d'Albus Dumbledore_ sont constitués de trois OS, voici le premier, le deuxième devrait suivre dans peu de temps.

Si vous avez apprécié de vous pencher sur ce couple un peu moins à la mode que les autres, vous devriez vous ruer sur _MachiavéliqueS_ de Deedeehasbeen qui est disponible dans mes favoris (c'est un Lord Voldemort/Lucius Malefoy). C'est une fanfiction qui porte délicieusement bien son nom ! Absolument géniale.

Je remercie encore Deedeehasbeen, et l'embrasse très fort.

A bientôt,

SamaraXX.


End file.
